


The Vacation

by Mysterie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abandonment, Dancetale, Dreamtale (brothers), Flirting, Gaster Brothers, HorrorTale, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Resets, Swapfell, Underfell, Underswap (some cast), Undertale (original cast), Vacation, barrier broken, cursing, inuendos, multiple AUs, rivalries, sensitive topics, so many puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: To get away from the everyday stresses of life, two sisters head out to the forest to camp for a week's vacation. Their choice in camping happens to be in the backyard of six skeletons with a mansion for a home. What could possibly go wrong?[co-author: sanstheskeleton13]





	1. Humans and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons in Your Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453650) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just supposed to be a week's getaway from all the pressure of jobs and normal things. To be a week of just them and nature....

It was a normal day at McDonalds, the short blue-grey eyed and blonde haired teenager swept the floor; it was just one of the many jobs that she had to do in her daily work and Jack could not wait to get to the week that was coming, a week of just nature and relaxation for once. She wanted to be out of this black, drab uniform that came with a hat that nearly hid all her hair and she often felt like she was going to a funeral instead of heading to work with all the black she had to wear. Her real name, of course, wasn't Jack; it was just a nickname that she'd been given by her best friend and sister, Kairi, who was strolling through the establishment just as she was dumping a dustpan into a garbage behind the counter. Jack nearly dropped the broom when their eyes met. Not sure if she's seeing things, she whips out her phone and mutters to herself.

"God if this is you you've really grown..." The woman who was striding towards her was almost old enough in appearance to be some college kid, chestnut brown hair falling down in a cascade nearly to her bottom; she wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a silver coated wolf howling at the moon on the front. Her dark green eyes smiling even before the expression lit upon her face as she smirked; holding up a phone that started out with lyrics in the middle of the song itself.

"And all the kids cry out please stop you're scaring me, I can't help this awful energy. God damn right you should be scared of me! Who is in Control?" She didn't bother answering as Jack hit the end call button.

"Long time no see." Jack nearly dropped her phone and ran over, tackling her in a hug but flinching as her boss suddenly pulls her off. "Jack haven't I told you to not fraternize with the customers while you're working and whom might she be?" Jack picked up the hat that had fallen off.

"Eek! Sir it's i-" He chuckled a booming laugh, he wore a large smock and almost seemed mechanical in ways; either way McDonald's has been inhabited by the monsters of the Underground. "Take a chill pill dude, she and I are besties." He chuckled and sets Jack back down.

"Then you must be this Mysterie she seems to text everyday at break!" He says rifling Jack's hair after having taken the hat off; his cold metallic hands were kinda warm from having pulled out ovens of french fries and chicken nuggets; Jack's smile seems to widen as she then proceeds to hug her long time friend; they'd been friend-sisters since children. Oh the summers they'd spent together, god had it really been that long? A whole two summers?

"So uh... what would you like to order?"

"I'm not here for the food, and yeah... that's my handle. Not my name thanks." He scratched his head, making a shrieking sound that makes Jack jump; he smiled.

"Well come back any time and Jack you're off work go one go have fun; I'll have Shannon hold the broom. " Jack giggled.

"Thanks sir!" She hugged him before leaving, if it were possible for a robot to blush, he'd be one ice blue robot. He was one of several really now that monsters were settled on the surface. It was hard to believe it had only been three years since monsterkind had come up, being led by a not-so-young child. As the two made for the door, Kairi chuckled.

"So what's it like working for monsters?" She stuck her phone in a large brown purse as they walked towards the nearest restroom.

"Eh, kinda the same as working for humans accept sometimes you don't eat your paycheck in glamburgers, whatever that is, it's a monster version. Of hamburgers really good don't even get my started on hot dogs!" Jack says, putting up the uniform in a bag so she could wash it later, slipping on her felt hoodie, purple t-shirt and ebony black sneakers before coming out of the bathroom stall smiling. "Ready to go, anyways I'll be sure to bring you a burg next time."

"That'd be cool, I've only had a chance to try a hot dog once since they arrived. No one in my town even believes they exist, can you believe it? Talk about living in the land of Egypt!" Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"Right! Uh.. well anyways are you ready for our week of camping ha boss said I could have a week off and I rented us a spot by a lake so we could fish!" Jack pressed a button and unlocked her car. Beep Beep. It's a 1998 mustang with little horns on the top made of wood and actual bone from a bull; she called this car her baby.

"You kidding? I've been looking forward to this for a while! Do you know how long it's been since I've been fishing?"

"First gotta head to the store."

"I'll follow you." She parted from her friend, heading over to a beat up looking red chevy. Jack grins and begun pulling out almost slamming on my breaks as a old lady monster with a crocodile head and a shriveled scaly body walked across her path; she sighed and honked the horn, chuckling as the monster glares and waits her turn; finally they were free as she drive away from her job with Kairi following behind.

They arrived at the store only to find it crawling with monsters and humans; it seemed like every day the population of monsters and humans grew closer together. She parked by the large statue of a rectangular monster known as Mettaton that was up front in the middle plaza. It was a mega mall that had a mix of human and monster shops that was known as Mega Mettaton's. After parking nearby, Kairi follows her friend, glancing around at all the different shops and monsters about; where she was from the monsters hadn't moved in... probably just as well. People in her home town weren't half as nice to her, she shuddered to think how they'd react to monsters if they couldn't even be civil to their own kind. It was a nice change though, for her, to see everyone getting along so well. There were tons of things to see in the mall. A Tem Shop was right next to an Old Navy and between that one and a Hot Topic was a Catty & Bratty's. There was also the ever popular Snowdin Shop and it didn't end there as there were loads of choices in terms of food. Not only was the normal Subway and McDonalds and such available but there were numerous food carts as well so that monster food was available. Hot dog stands were the most popular although it was hard to tell if the snow on some of the stalls was real or not. There were also Nice Cream stalls, stalls that sold Cinnabuns and there was even a Muffet's stall that was ran buy half a dozen or so tiny spiders that would take money and hand out ordered pastries and drink.  _This must be what a real utopia must be like.... no one fighting, everyone just going about their lives as if buying a cinnamon roll from a towering rabbit is no different than buying a shirt from a human..._ Kairi thought to herself as she followed her friend deeper into the "chaos" that was the mall. 


	2. Shopping at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the shopping trip they expected.

Jack curiously looks over at a hot dog stand with hot dogs that look like cats on display; as they walk closer they notice they're moving, barking dogs and cats but they soon quiet and the magic of the prank ends.

"hehe hey buddy want a 'dog?" Jack turns to look at the skeletal figure with a greyish blue hoodie, a blue shirt and a single, large red eye light in one side of the sunken in skulls eyes sockets.

"Maybe later. Thanks though." Kairi instantly pulls her friend away from the skeleton. For someone who had never met a monster before today... she knew an awful lot about them and she knew who that was on sight... even if she'd never met him. Her tone is low when she spoke.

"Didn't think the AUs were actually real. This could be... problematic."

"What do you mean" The smile and sharp grin made Jack jolt did he look that way before? And what was with the crack on the side of that guys skull?! She honestly didn't wanna find out.

"Why not try Tem's!?" She asked as she let her friend lead her away from the hot dog stall.

"That would be safer.... by the way... that was Axe. There's no telling  **what**  he puts in his hot dogs... So, unless you want a surprise... don't buy one. His brother is the better cook anyway."

"Oh erm uhh... okay" Jack had yet to lose eye contact with the single red eye, was he blushing or was he just angery that they'd gotten away from his questionable dogs? Jack followed Kairi and soon the pair  were greeted by a cat human haired thing that sold temmie flakes; not only temmie flakes but a useful tent was for sale. Jack bought the ten with the traded monster currency she'd been given. Kairi waved bye cheerfully to Temmie before steering them to a bunny vendor nearby.

"I've always wanted to try a cinnamon bunny. I hear they're awesome."

"Me too even though my favorites cookies and nice cream!" Jack bought them both the two flavors so they could both try and also bought a cinnabun, which like its name was a cinnamon roll that looked like a bunny. As they were finishing up their treats Jack stopped to look behind her; it was Axe, he seemed to be staring directly at her.

"Eek! He's there again! Is he following us or still trying to sell his death dogs!" Jack whispers, as she look at the vendor the stall seems wheel closer, as if trying to be next to them. Kairi groans.

"Just ignore the guy. He's usually harmless, he's just..... creepy. Let's find one of the others. He'll back off once we do. The others don't really like him... And they aren't death dogs, they won't kill you.... normally." The last word was said under her breath as she leads her friend further into the mall, it's just their luck that they come upon another hot dog stand, this one was run by a skeleton in an orange hoodie and was taller than the first one. He also would tower over the two of them... if he stood up straight that is; he also has what looks to be a cigarette in his mouth. He smiles at the two of them but it falters a little when he notices Axe... who then seems to decide to wander off elsewhere...

"Eek! H-hello." It was clear I was the shy, jumpy one which is why she'd only talked to Kairi on a fan fiction website; of course that was their only outlet to make up silly adventures and play them until they were tired and couldn't keep awake. Jack was never the social flower until she met Kairi in kindergarten and from there on the friendship only grew, so of course her staring at another hooded skeleton made her feel shy. His eye lights seemed like stars, nearly non-existent in his sockets, and at that moment the cigarette seemed to glow a bloody red. Jack looked at the hot dogs, hoping he was safe.

"hey there ladies." He shifts his attention back to them.

"Relax, Stretch is a good guy." She mutters to Jack quietly before smiling at the skeleton in front of them despite that they'd already just finished a few snacks.

"so ladies, looking to buy?"

"Maybe, looks like you have a sweet gig here. I heard good  _condiments_  about this booth." He seems surprised for a moment but then his grin widens a little.

" _warms_  my soul to hear it." The two of them chuckle a little. Jack tilted her head, curious.

"Ooh, Kairi! I want the kitty cat one!" She says, pointing to a hot cat, looking almost as cute as a certain skeleton Stretch knew.

"didn't know you girls were into hot animals."

"Don't  _dog_  what ya haven't tried, or so I was taught."

"heh, touche." He hands over the hot cat as Kairi pays with a bit of gold she's got. Jack giggles and eats the back of the hot cat.

"Mmm!" She was shocked at the flavor, it was so juicy and kinda oddly like water but with the same hot dog flavor that was expected. "So how many skele-bones do you think we'll see today Kairi?" She shrugs in response.

"Well, we've seen two selling 'dogs... I'm guessing all the ones that sell their food will be here like as not, depending on your taste in condiment or choice in company..." Stretch seemed to be watching her a little more closely, though she was more focused on Jack so she didn't notice.

"Anyway, it's a big place, so who knows? Though there's a few I'd rather NOT bump into."

"Nom nom mmm... why's that?" She says, mouthful of hot cat and mustard on her upper lip. "Mmm" She then looked at her watch. "SHIT! WE'RE LATE IT'LL BE DARK BY THE TIME WE GET THERE KAIRI!  SORRY STRETCH GOTTA GO!" Kairi giggles and follows after. He stares after the two of us, he hadn't actually given either of us his name....  

Soon enough they had food to last us for the week, marshmallow sticks, tents, extra sleeping bags, a blow up mattress, matches, flashlights, lanterns, extra batteries and a grill which was already folded up in Jack's car while the tents when into Kairi's.

"Thanks!" She said as they finished loading the cars up. "Lets go!"


	3. The Storm Rolls In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course the first day out wouldn't be the best, but hey... they're not alone at least... but Jack's not so sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Right behind you!" Somehow they'd missed seeing any other skeletons in the mall... She wasn't sure if that was a blessing or not... Jack chuckled, chuckled by the time they reached the spot they'd picked out it was raining. Jack quickly turned on the headlights of her car, along with the wipers, and begun pulling rocks and sticks to make a fire under a tarp the two quickly set up; setting up chairs followed by the tents. Jack put hers more towards the to the woods as she helped Kairi set up hers. While they were doing that, Jack noticed strange marks on some of these trees nearby in the headlights of her car, they looked like a diamond or a star. Kairi doesn't notice as she helps out, the two of them are thoroughly drenched by the time everything is set up though.

"Welp, can't say this won't be eventful."

"Yeah, what do you feel like eating?" She brought out food from her tent and the grill was set up under the tarp.

"How about we do ye ol' pork and beans in a can?" She asks, beginning to turn the grill up.

"Fuck! I forgot to buy one thing, one very important thing, propane."

"Relax, we can make a fire without it, first I wanna change." Jack smiled at that while Kairi disappeared into her tent to do just that, both unaware they were being watched by five pair of eyes. Drowned out by the rain were hushed whispers of "we should trap those humans" and "how dare they walk onto our property without my permission!"

"YOUR PROPERTY?! WHO SAID THIS PLACE WAS YOURS!?" The voice was hushed by the other four, earning a glare.

"SHUT UP DO YOU WANT THE ACCURSED HUMANS TO HEAR US!" Jack might have looked innocent but she always carried a Swiss Army knife on her and she had heard the voices.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S OUT THERE!"

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The first loud voice growled, the rain was beginning to let up a little so that the voices were now clearly heard over the pitter patter.

"I'M WARNING YOU I HAVE A KNIFE AND I AIN'T NO POWDER PUFF!" Jack snapped, shining her flashlight where she'd heard the voice.

"WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? OF COURSE SHE'S NOT FOOD!"

"Okay boneheads, come on out." Kairi says as she reappears.

"Jack, put the knife away okay? I doubt that thing is going to help you if they meant any harm and I think I know who are visitors are." Five skeletons came into the light of the campfire she'd started as she was speaking. The first strode over without fear, he was dressed from head to toe in red and black, wicked looking armor and looked like a nightmare. His red eyes looked at both the girls with red eyes as he towered over both of them, he also had a crack over his left eye socket.

Kairi didn't seem at all surprised or phased, which seemed to irk the tall skeleton who had jagged teeth that looked sharp. Long red gloves that went along his forearms graced his hands. Next to him was a smaller skeleton who seemed nervous.

The smaller of the two wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt. He shifted a little nervously, but gave the two a smile anyway. His eyes were also red and he wore red and black collar around his neck like a dog. The shorts he wore were all black and he had red slippers on. One of his teeth had been replaced by a golden one on the left side of his mouth.

Behind him came a rather excitable looking figure who looked like he was dressed in some sort of armor; he had a gray shirt, pants and wore boots like he was some kind of soldier. Unlike the other two, however, his smile was catchy and his eyes were large and blue with stars in them. Around his neck was a blue bandanna and he wore blue gloves. He seemed giddy, like a child in a candy store. Kairi seemed to smile a little when she saw him.

A step behind him was a skeleton as tall as the first, but was dressed more like the shorter, excitable one except instead of blue he wore red and instead of a bandanna he had a scarf around his neck. He seemed to be beaming in a friendly manner at the two girls. He also looked like he was dressed to be a soldier with his armor.

The last to arrive was a short skeleton, he was taller than both of the other two skeletons who looked similar to him. He was the tallest of the three but still shorter than the other two tall skeletons. He was at least two feet taller than Kairi, who was five foot six, and he had an easy going smile. He wore a blue hoodie, his hands in his pockets and he wore a pair of black shorts with white stripes on the front of them along with pink house slippers. He was the first to speak.

"evening." Jack didn't know what to make of this group of skeletons.

"Didn't I see one... no, you two at the mall!?" She points to Papyrus and Sans.

"mall?" Kairi sighs.

"Yes and no Jack."

"Wait what do you mean yes and no!?" Jack questions but stops moving towards Sans and instead takes a closer look, making him chuckle and blush a bit, could skeletons even blush? She supposed that was what the blue tint to his cheekbones was supposed to be.

"See something you like about me?" Sans seemed amused.

"whoa there kid. personal space, i ain't that  _spacy_  ya know." This caused three of the others to groan. Kairi went over and tugged Jack back a little.

"Give me a chance to explain will ya? And don't get so close, honestly. You'll  _rattle_  his bones."

"SANS LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Sans chuckles.

"can't help it if she likes 'em."

"Ooh, hope I didn't make you lose your head." Jack chuckled as realization began to dawn on her.

"nah, though maybe you-" the one with the gold tooth began.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE BROTHER." The tall skeleton in black said and the smaller one laughed a little nervously but didn't finish what he'd been about to say.

"Okay, I believe introductions are a must. Then some explanation for you." She looked at Jack when she said that last part.

"Okay, this is Papyrus." She pointed to the tall skeleton who was dressed like a soldier, sort of.

"Next to him is Sans." She then pointed to the shorter skeleton in the hoodie.

"Then that's Blueberry, most people call him Blue." Blue looked at her in surprise that she knew who he was.

"We met his brother Stretch earlier at the mall, the one next to him- " She then indicated the short skeleton in black and red.

"Is Red, and next to him is his brother Edge."

"you seem to know us sweetheart, but how is that?" Red asked.

"Word gets around." Jack jumps as Red takes one of her hands and put it to his teeth as if to kiss it. Jack blushed a harsh red that was almost as red as his eyelights.

"Eek! Uh.. hi." He ignored Edge's glare but soon enough she finds herself being stared at by the cutest skeleton she's seen yet.

"So you're Blue uh... so it's nice to meet all of you guys really, er do you know Axe?"

Blue's cute and happy expression suddenly faultered.

"Y-YOU'VE MET AXE?" The others don't seem pleased with this information either even as Edge grabs his brother by the jacket and tugs him back away from Jack.

"We have, by the way, I guess I didn't introduce us though. My name's Kairi and this is my younger friend, Alex; but I call her Jack because of our younger days. We're practically sisters." Jack blushed even harder as they seem to stare at her a minute and she decides to break tension by leaving; Red, Edge, Blue and Papyrus' eye lights seem to bounce as she walks into the tent, as if they were sharing some private joke with one another. Kairi clears her throat to get their attention.

"Not that it isn't nice to meet a few legends in the  _flesh_  but uh... what are you all doing out here?"

"we live around here."


	4. A Breakfast.... Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters sample first hand just how .... interesting their new friends can cook their signatures dishes.

Jack soon came back out with her flashlight. 

"Erm I'm gonna go get us more firewood."

"i'll go with you dollface."

"You most certainly will NOT." Kari retorts before any of the others can.

"Blue, how about you go help?"

"I'D LOVE TO!" He bounds over happily, just like a little kid.

"LET'S GO!"

"and just why does he get to-" Red stops when he sees the look Kairi is giving him.

"Because I  **trust**  Blue. I don't trust you any further than I can throw you, which believe me, isn't far since I probably can't even lift you."

"are you tryin' to imply something here?!" Blue tugged at Jack's sleeve, indicating quietly that they should leave while the two bicker. Jack took the sweetheart's sleeve and smiled as they walk off to find firewood. Despite his sweet appearance, he was actually only slightly taller than she was and for being a skeleton monster he seemed to somehow have more mass, if that was even possible.

"So Blue uh.. how old are you age wise in bones?" _Pfft nice one Alex trying to scare the little tyke?_ Although little was only really true around the other skeletons... With some exception, most monsters tended to be a lot larger in real life than anyone had imagined them to be... and a heck of a lot nicer!

"UHHH... AGE WISE IN BONES???? IS THIS SOME HUMAN THING?" He seemed genuinely puzzled by the question. Jack jolted.

"Yeah you could say that, anyways, Blue what do you like to do?" She asks as she flashes the light around, scaring animals, unaware they were being followed by a completely not welcomed guest. 

OH! WELL I ENJOY WATCHING NTT! AND WHEN I'M NOT DOING THAT I'M ALWAYS WORKING ON MY PUZZLES! DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES HUMAN?

"Erm depends on the puzzles, but yes I do. Did you mean MTT?" She replies to the skeleton that reminded her of a adorable Sans, if anything and she wasn't too far off for not knowing who these guys were exactly. She also doesn't know them personally-wise. Suddenly a twig snaps and Jack shines her  flashlight in that direction. Blue was about to correct Jack when he heard a twig snap.

"Blue did you hear that?!" 

"COME ON OUT!" He says boldly, eyelights scanning the area.

"c'mon now, no need to lose your head." Axe snickers as he comes into view, an axe slung casually over one shoulder; it's got fresh blood on it and there's a bag in the other hand. Jack quivered but held her ground; she wouldn't show fear to a jerk wad like him.

"What do you want!?" She was more angry than anything, why was he following her? Axe smiled a little.

"want? i was just out here mind my own business."

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HUNT ON THIS SIDE OF THE HOUSE!" Blue replies back unhappily to Axe who shrugs.

"i followed you and the others. after all, what would bring you out on a night like this?" Jack was red faced and took a step towards Axe.

"Why not just leave me be! You can't deny you followed me from the mall!" She snapped. His single red eye zeroed in on her, making her freeze; in fact a red glow surrounded her. Just as quickly it was gone though when a bone appeared in Blue's hand, another was aimed nearby at his throat.

"heh. quick on the draw aren't ya? well... let's not send any heads rolling tonight then."

"LEAVE!"

"fair enough. see you later sweetie." He turned and left. Jack jolts at his smirk and 'sweetie.' Who was he calling sweetie? She growls and soon begins gathering sticks, what Axe had came for she didn't know and didn't even wanna know where the blood came from or what was in his bag. Blue seemed relieved when the other was gone and decided to try and cheer Jack up by telling her about one of his puzzles as he helped pick up firewood, hoping to distract her. Jack sighed.

"So it's a run and collect puzzle eh!" Soon enough they have enough firewood and she take Blue's hand with her free one as they carry their firewood, it seemed to have gotten much darker outside but at least the rain had stopped. 

"YES! CHARA WAS VERY GOOD AT IT! I'VE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN FINISH IT SO FAST! UM... WOULD YOU MAYBE LIKE TO TRY ONE OF MY PUZZLES SOME TIME?" He asked, carrying a bundle of firewood in his other hand, his cheekbones were lightly dusted a light blue as he looked at Jack. She giggles

"Of course I'd love to Blue!" He beamed at the answer. As they make it to camp the fire light was already dimming and obviously in need of more wood. Kairi was sitting down next to Sans, the two talking quietly while Papyrus was pacing around restlessly due to the rain and Red and Edge seemed to be on the opposite side of her and Sans, glaring daggers at her in silence."Hmm well its been a long evening you guys, me and Kairi gotta.. well, uh.. set up camp some more in the morning; maybe go for a hike." She scratched her back and a spider jumps off her but she doesn't mind. She heads inside of her tent of course and simply slip into pajamas just as Stretch joined the party. 

"SOUNDS LIKE FUN! MIND IF I TAG ALONG?" Blue asked even as Jack disappeared into her tent. Stretch was lounging near the pacing Papyrus, who stopped to look over at Blue.

"WHAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN?" This caught Kari's attention briefly.

"A HIKE TOMORROW! WITH OUR NEW FRIENDS!"

"I'M FOR THAT!"

"Anyone else?" No one else spoke up. Jack come out with her sleeping pills in one hand and fished out a water bottle from the cooler as she couldn't sleep without them. She popped then in, took a sip out of the water bottle and swallowed; blushing a bit she whispered into Kairi's ear to make them turn around as she was still self conscious even with tent for privacy. 

"Ahem, do you gentlemen mind?" Says aloud to them. Each of them blink then decide to look elsewhere... except Red who had to be forced by Blue, Papyrus AND Edge. Jack quickly get dressed and put her hand out with a thumbs up drowsily as she begin to fall sleep; as usual she could never sleep without her 'baby blankets' as she called them. Kari looks at the group.

"So, you were saying you lot lived around here?"

"YES! NOT FAR ACTUALLY! YOU COULD COME VISIT US!" Blue said excitedly.

"AFTER THE HIKE OF COURSE!"

"OF COURSE!"

"Oh, well, we don't want to impose..."

"nah, you're welcome any time sweetheart."

"WHAT?!" Edge objects but everyone else seems to ignore him.

Jack grins happily the next morning, the sounds of birds greet her even as her hair was sticking up in all kinds of spiky positions. She removed herself from her sleeping bag it is then that she hear voices in the near distance.

"NO SHE'LL ENJOY MY GRILLED SPAGHETTI BEST!"

"NO MY TACOS SHE'LL LIKE MORE!!"

"NO IT IS LASAGNA THE HUMAN WILL ENJOY!"

"what about just simple campfire dogs?"

"SANS YOU ALWAYS SAY HOT CATS AND DOGS! WE'RE TRYING TO IMPRESS THEM NOT BORE THEM!!" Kari snickers quietly and murmurs to Jack after she's emerged.

"Be warned, they are horrible cooks... except Sans, so... try not to gag. You will get on their good side so try not to lie but don't tell the blunt truth either." She nodded and weakened at the sight of charcoal black lasagna, spaghetti that was not very chewy looking but somehow also black spotted and what... was that glitter glue in those tacos?! At least Sans' dogs looked edible; Jack gulped as they all looked at me expectantly. "Follow my lead and watch out for the glass in the lasagna..." Kairi mutters as she grabs a plate and takes a small portion of each and a hot dog. She takes a tiny bite from the taco first followed by a sip of orange juice she had brought out for them both.

"WELL?"

"Well, I have certainly never had anything that seems so happy and cheerful like its maker. It certainly speaks for itself."

"REALLY?!" Blue's eyes seemed to sparkle more before he looked towards Jack to get her reaction. Jack jolted, she then did exactly as told and took a quick drink of juice after.

"Really, it's creative; you all are such good cooks but um... maybe add a pinch of salt?"

"sure you don't wanna put salt on those wounds or just burn 'em"

"HEY! KAIRI SAID SHE LIKED IT JUST FINE!" Blue huffs at Sans. Even though she had said no such thing she turned to the spaghetti... it was both burned and under cooked... but at least it didn't have questionable ingredients in it. Papyrus looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't say I hated it." Jack tries, to re-fix the situation, before gulping a little at the burnt crispy spaghetti.

"I don't think I can describe with words alone the taste of this culinary dish." Kairi comments after another drink of her juice though she'd winced a bit at the taste.

"NYEHEHEH! MASTER CHIEF PAPYRUS HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" Jack flinched.

The first thing that hit her tongue was, of course, charcoal. With tears and a smile as much as she could manage she speaks up again.

"T-that's good stuff paps uh.. could u-use more sauce" I said as I point to the low bits of sauce on the spaghetti.

"herm maybe it's just not spice of her life paps?"

She likes things salty usually." Kari chimed in, trying to help salvage it as well.

"SAVING THE BEST FOR LAST ARE YOU HUMAN?!" Edge asked.  _Not what I was thinking... more like the worst...._ She wouldn't dare say that aloud though. She cut into the charred pasta that was the lasagna, careful about twirling it a little to take off a piece of it that wasn't embedded with glass. She then took a bite. Ho boy was it bitter! She scrunched up her face, if there was one thing she did NOT like it... it was bitter things. Normally vinegar was a good seasoning, but with so much in one bite is was so overwhelming one couldn't taste anything else.

"WELL HUMAN?!"

"Well... it's... intense, but I'm afraid it's too much for me. I have... ah... sensative tastes and I'm afraid the lasagna is too much."

"HA! SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY SUPERIOR COOKING!"

"THAT WASN'T WHAT SHE SAID!" Blue protested, but Edge seemed to be ignoring him. Jack swallowed reflexively as she poked around, choosing a spot with no glass; the bitter taste made her cover her mouth and nearly gag.

"It-it's very interesting E-edge, it's very good I'll say best thing I've tasted b-but maybe add some more cheese I mean if your culinary skills are this amazing maybe adding more cheese will make this beautiful amazing dish even better than anything you've cooked yet!" She was trying flattery but knew by Stretch's wincing gaze and Sans standing close to her, which in itself creeped her out... why was he standing so close?

"BUT OF COURSE!" Edge seemed proud of himself, Sans snapped his fingers, the items on the plate disappearing except for the hot dogs now. Where they went was anyone's guess but since the three were too busy celebrating from the "praise" they didn't notice. Red rolled his eyes, but only when he was sure Edge wasn't watching him.

"Ah... um, now for the final course of this meal." Kairi said with a slight smile and bit into the hot dog without hesitation, knowing it was perfectly safe to eat and it was very good too. Jack ate two with ketchup and mustard, Red seemed to ogle that and Sans seemed to chuckle.

"eh kids got good choice of condiments." He soon walked to the nearest chair and proceeded to snooze. Kairi had eaten a second hot dog, the first had been just ketchup while the second had been a mix of the two.

"Well, now that I've had breakfast, I'm fueled for the hike, how about you Jack?" Jack was on her third dog with ketchup when she asked. "

"Er one - nom - moment." She finished the dog and now fueled she grabbed a bag full of hiking gear, food and water.

"Erm... sorry if there's not enough bars for everybody er.. Sans you coming?" She asks the lazy skeleton. 

A snore was the answer.

"BAH, LET'S LEAVE HIM!" Kairi looked over at him, but instead of rolling her eyes she wished briefly to be left behind with him.... except that she knew her friend too well. There was no leaving her behind and Stretch was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about him Jack, just let him sleep." The others marched off with Jack and Kairi to the hike. Papyrus and Blue were bouncing about with energy; Edge took it in stride while Red just struggled to keep up, pushed on by the constant degrading nagging of Edge.


	5. Hike Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hike should be simple and easy... right?

Jack glared and fell back between Edge and Red.

"You know if you were a bit nicer to your brother id bet he'd appreciate it Edge."

"BAH! IF I WERE HE'D HAVE BEEN DUST LONG AGO!" Kairi sighs and falls back to Red's side, cutting the two brothers off.

"Hey? You okay?" She murmurs to him. He glares at her a little but she doesn't seem put off. Instead she hands him a small packet. He stares at it then at her in something of surprise; she shrugs a little and moves on ahead a few steps. He downs the contents of the packet. Jack glares at Edge.

"BAH YOURSELF IF YOU ACTED MORE LIKE A REAL BROTHER FOR ONCE MAYBE HE'D BE HAPPIER AND CONFIDENT!!" She snapped unaware she'd yelled aloud stopping everyone else in their tracks; Red's eyeslights widened.

"YOU! HOW DA-"

"How dare I how dare I yes I dare because family don't treat one another as such and if you acted more like his family then maybe people would be less angry with you!" Jack then takes the lead, cheesed off; family was a touchy subject for her due to her own sibling having been favored and then having literally dumped on the streets at eight, hence why she and Kairi were close friends. Why they were sisters, because Jack remembered that day in the rain, she'd been crying in an alley and Kairi had found her; she and her father had taken her into their home. 

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE HUMAN! YOU DO-"

"Enough, Edge." He turned to Kairi to snarl at her before she cut him off again.

"She might not know your world like I do, or any of you for that matter, but you don't know what she's been through either. She doesn't understand how your harshness keeps you both alive in your world because in this world... the world she and I live in, that harshness left her homeless and without a family. Maybe this sounds a bit familiar to you. A child out on their own. Left to defend for themselves for no real logical reason." Edge's mouth snapped shut.

"Just... try not to nag too much. You have to remember, this isn't your world Edge. It might not be safe, but it's not anywhere like where you come from either."

Jack sighed, wincing as she saw Stretch seemed to catch up; she hadn't even realized he'd come along with the rest of them.

"hey." She felt like a total idiot, she barely even knew these guys yet she'd yelled at the largest and meanest of them like a child and defended someone who obviously didn't want to be defended. She looked rather downcast as emotions of the time on the streets came back, but she smiled for Blue as he caught up to her and Stretch before the other could say a word. She held her hand out and blushed a bit as everyone still stared at her, one with hidden sympathy another with full sympathy. Stretch seemed indifferent; the rest of the walk was uneventful until something slammed into the dirt near Jack, it was a dead bird that had been cleaved in two. She yelped as she found herself picked off her feet by a tall Papyrus that smelled kind of sour but also like forest pine. He sort of looked like a mix between Stretch and Red, as he wore a hoodie and was obviously a Papyrus, but he had a gold tooth and collar like Red did, except he was dressed in purple and black.

"heya. you okay?"

"DID YOU CATCH IT?! YOU BETTER HAVE CAUGHT IT OR I'LL-" The sentance cut off as what looked like a slightly taller version of Blue appeared. He was dressed in black and purple though and he had a scar over one eye like Edge did.

"YOU!" Edge and the newcomer said at the same time. Kairi groaned a little.

"m'lord, it seems like we have interesting company."

"Put her down Mutt." He turned in surprise when Kairi strode forward. He hadn't told either of the humans his name. He seemed a little intrigued as to how she knew... Jack glared as she was set down and with a quick kick had smacked a smaller figure. She glared into the others shocked red eyelight like he'd never had a human lay a hand on him. The others jolted just as Blue's jaw dropped open as the one she'd kicked hadn't been the shorter monster who had come with Mutt.

"I MEANT FOR YOU TO KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Jack snarled, he seemed to just smirk.

"fiesty. i like it."

"BACK OFF! I SAW HER FIRST!"

"nah... i did. we met at the mall the other day."

"THEY'RE MY HUMANS!" The short one in purple insisted. Kairi sighed and looked at the two.

"You, stop stalking us. And you." She turned to purple version of Blue.

"We are NOT owned by you!" Jack glared angrily at Axe and the other.

"I especially am NOT!" She snapped, pushing her luck even further; they just look at her then back at Kairi with the expression 'well grab her before she ends herself here and now.' Jack wanted to so badly to let Axe and the newcomers know she wasn't anybody's human; that included Stretch and the others. They'd only literally just met, maybe if they knew each other more, maybe. She looked at Kairi quite irritated with this jerk who just smiled. Kairi went over to her friend, gently taking her arm and tugging her away from the group, most of whom were glaring and the unexpected additions and now arguing with them about why they were there and whether or not they had a right to be....

"Calm down Jack, okay? I know this is a bit much... most of them aren't easy to handle. You need to take a deep breath though and trust me, okay?" Her tone was soft so the others wouldn't hear it. Jack panted a little as a anger tic mark appeared, the noise drove me nuts.

"ENOUGH!" That silenced the bickering between the skeletons that had been going on. "I-I'm gonna head back to c-camp I... I think we've hiked far enough anyways." She was panting with exertion of the two parties. The others looked at her and Kairi only shrugged, following her friend back to camp. The group was mostly silent after that. Axe, Mutt and Blackberry left; Jack decided to laze about with Sans meaning snoring in tandem once there. Blue was silent as he and Papyrus were trying to solve a puzzle she'd made on the ground with rocks and twigs. Stretch settled himself nearby and was soon down for the count too. Edge sat on the edge of camp furthest from anyone and Red was no where to be seen. After a nap, Jack woke up and looked over at Sans who seemed to still be dozing next to her. 

"Sans do you ever get annoyed?"

"you always talk in your sleep kiddo?" She sighed.

"No just sort of a thing, especially when you once live on the streets; can't trust the place you sleep at; just anywhere you know... sort of a instinctual half awake half asleep mechanism meaning I'd be ready if someone were to a. attack me or b. try to move me or kill me." She responded in a lazy whisper as one eye opened met Sans' half open closed one. He also had one socket open.

"yeah. i'd know all about that."

"W-well what would you do If you were in my place Sans? I mean, you can understand why I'm frustrated so easily; I mean alone at eight years old, no one to care for you, no one to love you and shelter you from harsh society." She had no clue why she was spouting her deepest feelings to Sans of all people, or monsters in this case; maybe he wasn't even interested, she sighs and closes her eyes again.

"i know how that is kiddo. it ain't easy. try raisin' a kid while you're at it." She nodded.

"I... I know Its j-just.... couldn't they have not thrown me out at eight? Why did my brother get favored more?" She felt tears leave her unexpectedly.

"wish i had answers for ya kiddo. can't claim to understand folks like that." Jack nods and goes back to sleep leaving Sans to laze about; her dreams were anything but happy at first, but she fell into a empty slumber. Blue squealed that the humans should try the Magnificent Blue's puzzles.

"Maybe after she wakes up. That hike took a lot out of her, we humans can't always keep up with you monsters. I know I can't." Kairi said around a yawn and told their guests she was joining her friend for a nap. Sans keeps an eye on his "brothers" while the two humans rested.


	6. Puzzles and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's puzzles and puns, this can't possibly go wrong... right?

When Jack woke up again it was noon.

"Mmm nom nom... great nap." She moves from the spot, Sans had laid next to her and Kairi was on the other side of him; Jack sat up and turned to see how the others were doing. The others were sitting in a circle off to one side of the tarp.

"Hey Blue, Paps, Stretch, Red, Edgey... What ya doing?" Red was watching as Blue and Papyrus were competing to see who could complete the junior jumble the fastest. Edge was grumbling about how it wasn't a challenge. Jack tilted her head at the game."Uh what is this game?" Blue and Papyrus' eye lights lit up immediately when they looked up at her.

"HAVE YOU PLAYED JUNIOR JUMBLES?!" They say in unison.

"Er no?"

"junior jumble is a word search." Red replies. "they're trying to see who can do it the fastest."

"Oh, herm, let me see." She looks down at it as she finds the first word then the second below it. Red watches her in mild amusement, the two brothers only have two words each to find, it's obvious they've been at this for some time trying to find the last two words... Jack finds the last two and leaves them gobsmacked, as if she was a witch to them. "Erm can I help you..." She soon finds the tall figures of Papyrus and Blue staring at her with wide eye lights.

"YOU'RE AMAZING ALEX! HOW'D YOU BEAT MY- NYEHEHE! HARDEST PUZZLE YET! NYEHHEE!"

"MWEHHEE!"

"weren't you two racing?" Red asked, drawing their attention from her.

"ERM... WELL JACK HERE BEAT US!" Papyrus said and soon Blue and Papyrus take both arms and begun dragging her away while she looked helplessly at Red with a 'save me' expression. Red just shrugs.

"Excuse me." Kairi interrupts the two before they get too far. Jack ran and hid behind her as Blue tried unsuccessfully to snag her wrist again.

"COME ON JACK! YOU'LL LOVE OUR PUZZLES SURELY!" She eeped and clung to Kairi, climbing on top of her sister as Blue almost grabbed her; causing Kairi to stagger under the sudden, unexpected weight before righting herself and her sudden passenger.

"Calm down Blue."

"easy bro, i know you're excited but no need to scare the human." Blue pouts adorably.

"BUT I WANNA PLAAAY WITH JAAACK!" He said, trying to reach her shaking form, what by lord Asgore, did he mean by play?

"Jack won't want to play if you keep scaring her. I can only reassure her so far Blue." Kairi manages to get Jack off of her so they can talk.

"I can't promise the puzzles won't seem scary, but they are as harmless as he is.... unless Edge tampered with them."

"Th-then..." She glanced over, Blue's trembling lips melted her heart and she seemed to calm down. "Of course I'll play." His several exclamations of "yes" and happy words warmed her heart. "Alright so how is this puzzle done?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU! COME ON!" Kairi follows Jack, Blue and Papyrus. Behind her is Sans and Stretch. More relaxed now, Jack smirked happily, clearly enjoying the company of friends she now knew and needed this week so terribly. All she had known before coming to be part of Kairi's family was fight, eat, sleep, survive and nothing was handed to her. She earned her things as she'd earned friends, until they'd stabbed her in back. It seemed, so far that the only person to not do that was the present company. Jack grunts as she stubs her toe; stopping, she notices a large clearing with symbols that seemed to be carved into the trees surrounding her and a colorful looking...

"Is that a dance floor?"

"That's not a dance floor...."

"MWHEHEH! GOOD GUESS BUT NO!" Blue pipes up.

"Erm." Jack looked to the others in confusion as the colorful thing seems to blink off and on, but they weren't going to give anything away. 

"IT'S A PUZZLE MADE BY THE COMBINED BRILLIANCE OF MY DOCTOR ALPHYS!" Papyrus said.

"AND MY DOCTOR UNDYNE!"

"Ho boy..." She mutters to Jack.

"Erm...." Jack looked on, unsure if that was good after all she'd met both doctors after a burger run and such. "Erm uhh... I think... is that the call of mother nature?!"All the skelibros turn to Kairi as Jack ran like hell into the nearest brush.

"You owe me one Jack." She mutters under her breath. "Okay... so, while Jack is... ah, taking care of business, why don't you explain this to me?"

"NYEH! OF COURSE KAIRI!" 

"IT'S EASY!" Blue said.

"YUP! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REMEMBER THE RULES!"

"Which are?"

"YELLOW TILES SHOCK YOU, BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES SO YOU CAN SWIM ACROSS THEM, ORANGE TILES MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, PURPLE TILES MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE LEMONS BUT YOU SHOULDN'T CROSS A BLUE TILE IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES BECAUSE THE PIRANHAS WILL GET YOU BUT IF YOU SMELL LIKE LEMONS THAT'S OKAY."

"BUT ALSO IF A YELLOW TILE IS NEXT TO A BLUE TILE IT WILL SHOCK YOU!" Blue piped up.

"YES! ALSO RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE AND GREEN TILES ... WELL, THEY USED TO MEAN YOU'D FIGHT A MONSTER, BUT NOW THEY WILL JUST REARRANGE THE REST OF THE BOARD!"

"YUP! IT'S ALSO COMPLETELY RANDOM SO EVEN WE WON'T KNOW WHAT THE SOLUTION WILL BE BEFORE YOU SOLVE IT!" Jack sighed and, out of guilt, had returned at Kairi's side having heard the explanation.

"Well I'm done." Jack gulped.

"YAY JACK! JUST IN TIME TO TRY OUR PUZZLE!" She squeaks as she looks at some blue tiles with piranhas and yellow tiles that shock but felt okay with the smelly ones and the the indifferent ones.

"Aren't you forgetting a tile?" Kairi asked, pointing to a nearby tile color they hadn't mentioned.

"OH YES! THE PINK ONE!" Blue said suddenly.

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT THOUGH, IT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING." Papyrus said and flipped the switch on the nearby rectangular device, causing the tiles to shuffle about in random order. They shuffled faster and faster... Jack tried to follow the path of safety but as soon as it binged, having finished randomizing, she only gulped.

"Herm no one said we couldn't jump now can we?"

"They're too big to jump." Kari points out and steps on the first pink tile. So unless Jack could do a running jump from one tile for a whole seven feet across, which most humans couldn't make, there wouldn't be any point in trying to jump tiles. Jack follows suit, she tried to remember if green did anything than realized it probably didn't but she'd have to cross an orange tile to get to the next pink one, which meant she'd smell like oranges. Kairi moved across the orange tile but accidentally stepped on a green one, unfortunately this tile did do something and the puzzle, save for the two tiles they were both on, scrambled instantly.

"Oops."

"What happened?" Jack questions as she looks at the next tile ahead and walk to pink then step on orange and run into a yellow square; she squeezed her eyes shut preparing for pain but nothing happened. "Herm?" 

"Yellow only shocks you when it's next to a blue genius." Kari says as she steps on the same tile and moves on ahead of Jack. About two hours and seven tile changes later they manage to solve the puzzle and get to the end. Jack panted, having been shocked by blue once and she'd rather not feel it again; she was singed, but not actually hurt or dead.

"ERMWOW!" She was invigorated and hungry. "Anybody up for some lunch?" 

"Yeah, I could go for a bite to eat... that was kinda of a _shockingly_  good time wouldn't you say Jack?" Blue and Papyrus both groan while Stretch and Sans chuckle.

" _Orange_ you glad to have done this puzzle with me?" Jack grins as the sound of laughter actually came from Sans and Stretch.

"nice ones kiddos!" Stretch seems equally impressed.

"I think you can  _color_  them flattered that we did the puzzle with so little trouble!" Stretch and Sans grin.

"you can  _tile_  this to the others later." Stretch put in. Kari snickered.

"ENOUGH PAPPY!" Blue huffs.

"But Blue why you all _tiled_ up about us being so _puzzled._ "

"UGH! NO MORE PUNS!"

"I'M WITH BLUE!" Jack chuckled and looked at them all.

"Pfft don't be so _jigsawed_ about it" She runs off back to camp before either can catch her. Stretch and Sans burst out laughing while the other two stomp off in a huff.


	7. Kidnapped! A Fight in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't quite what they seem, after all, is it not strange how one of them seems to know all the skeletons while the other is in the dark?

Jack giggles only to be tackled by familiar pair of hands, Mutt's hands.

"AHHH!!" She screamed only to be chloroformed. The moment Jack screamed was the moment the others leapt into action. Even though Jack wouldn't get to see it due to the chloroform. She limply hung in Mutt's arms.

"milord shall we be running?" He said the moment he saw the angry eyes of Blue, a calm indifference of Sans despite being utterly angry that they would harm Kairi's friend; Papyrus next to him looked livid, Stretch had his cigarette in his mouth, one eye glowing orange, Red and a rather furious Edge. 

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY HUMAN YOU INGRATE!" Edge screeched as the lot of them gave chase. It's a little late as he teleports the three of them back to the cabin; Jack had no clue Axe had been watching nearby and came to help with his brother, Crooks. 

"you know it's rude to just steal someone else's girl." Axe saunters over, his brother right behind him.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS MY HUMAN!" Mutt looks over at Axe, sweating a little.

"i met her a couple of days ago. i saw her first and you should be able to smell it. even Mutt isn't that stupid."

"IS HE TELLING THE TRUTH?!"

"uh... well... you see... t-there's the smell of m-more than one of them..." Mutt sniffed at Jack more closely.

"she smells little of him but a lot of the others." He held held her closer, noting the sweet blueberry scent that seemed to be the strongest and he wasn't sure if it was her scent or Blue's exactly. He couldn't tell the two apart though hers was a sweeter scent while Blue's was actually sharper.

"UNACCEPTABLE! WHAT IS SHE TO YOU? A WHORE?"

"i wish." Black spun around to find that the others had caught up and it was Red who had spoken.

"YOU.... SHE'S MINE YOU HEAR ME! MINE!"

"c'mon now. we've talked about this before." Stretch says.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Yeah? Well I DO."

"AND WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Her best friend and family. Let her go."

"OR WHAT?" The others shift, there's high tension in the air.

"uh... mi'lord?"

"Are you REALLY picking a fight with me?"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?"

"Heh... oh I know who you are alright.... thing is.... you don't know who I am."

"SHOULD I?!"

"i wouldn't if i were you." Sans interjects.

"THEN IT'S A GOOD THING YOU AREN'T ME!" Jack groans subconsciously, causing all eyes to shift to her; Axe a bit more with... was that concern? No it couldn't have been, Sans' eye lights had to be playing tricks on him. Kairi took a step forward, forcing everyone else back while the two squared off, the encounter magic swirling around them. She knew how this worked... or rather, how monsters did it. It was strange, she knew about all of this but had never experienced it first hand. It wasn't like the game; things didn't go into "black and white" but she did find that her attention was drawn mostly to her opponent.

She wondered briefly if that was an effect of the battle's magic as a barrier seemed to box around the two of them in white lines, it was barely visible but she wondered if perhaps the monsters could see more. It didn't matter as a purple heart with several cracks in it appeared to float in front of her chest.

"HA! YOU'RE BARELY EVEN HOLDING YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE MALEFICENT SANS!! MWAHAHE!!" A set of words floated before her.  _Not too unlike the game.... best to be on guard still. Let's see how tough you_ really _are._  She hit the floating "act" and selected "check." A text box popped up before her, she scanned its contents thoughtfully. Normally such a thing was completely ridiculous and something of a flight of fantasy, but she took it all in stride like seeing floating text was a normal thing. She was dealing with monster magic after all and it rarely made sense in terms of reality or what was usually possible.

Sans aka Blackberry

Def: 3

Atk: 7

\- Is full of himself and is easily kill-able with 1 HP

Jack slowly begun to awaken as the screaming brat that is Edge cried about the injustice that that 'my human was taken' and 'unfair that he'd stole his human.' There was a tense air, Axe followed everything that was going on, unaware Sans was keeping a few steps ahead. He turned to his brother who was closest as Papyrus asked in a hushed tone.

"Why's Axe Following Us?" Sans shrugs in answer to his brother's question. The others just watch the exchange; they really couldn't interfere due to the magic but they could try and influence it verbally...

"i hope you know what you're doing kid." Stretch called over.

"No problem." Kairi replied as she dodged an obvious blow from her opponent. She didn't actually seem to want to kill Blackberry, the intent wasn't there but the blows she did land stung enough that eventually it came to a point where he wore himself out and was down to half a health point since most of her blows had been deliberately missing.

"NO! I WON'T LOSE TO A HUMAN!"

"m-mi'lord?!"

"face it bub, if she'd wanted you dead, you'd have been dust by now. she's been toying with you this entire time." He looked over at Stretch, his pride was obviously hurt and he was furious, but offered no further argument as the fight was over and the magic gone. Jack groaned, rubbing her head.

"W-where am I swore I saw a shorter version of Sans and another Paps attack me!?" Mutt looked down at Jack who was still in arms. "Ahahah!!" She kicked the poor Mutt in the pelvic bone; as if that did something, he fell over like she'd dealt him 99999 damage. 

"c-cripes k-kid!" The others wince as Kairi helps Jack to her feet.

"Calm down Jack, you're not in any danger."

"Don't ever touch me!" She hisses, fire in her eyes; it appeared she'd be doing something entirely different as she engaged both Mutt and Blackberry in battle. Jack's heart was blue when it emerged, she slashed open options, viciously slamming down on ACT followed by TALK. 

"IF I EVER SEE EITHER OF YOU SCOUNDRELS AGAIN I WILL NOT SHOW YOU THE KIND MERCY THAT KAIRI HAS!" They gulped and the battle ended as Mutt backed a bit aways from her, the other skeletons gave her a ton of breathing room as she walks past them. The others seem to be sweating but while they are unnerved Kairi seems to be quietly furious with Jack. Her expression says a lot though she doesn't say a word. Jack ignored her, as usual when she get mega cheesed off; she doesn't talk to Kairi, it was a respective mechanism of street protection, always need to hide her emotions. Stretch and Blueberry, along with the others, wonder what the hell all that was. Kairi ignored them for the moment and instead grabbed Jack and propelled her off in a direction, tossing over her shoulder at her guests.

"Excuse us a moment will you?" Her tone to them was polite enough, but it warned them that they probably shouldn't follow. Jack glares at her and, without warning, slams her into a tree. She didn't know fighting skills for nothing.

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING ISSUE KAI!" Jack jumped away so Kairi couldn't attack back. 

"I could ask you the same thing." She glared back. "You just threatened someone's life over practically nothing! Do you even KNOW how fragile relations are between human and monsterkind right now?! Are you so mistrusting of MY judgement that instead of letting ME handle things you can't reign in your temper long enough to THINK before you speak?! I know you work with monsters but sometimes I don't think you have a fucking clue about the real issues that are going on around you outside of your own world!" She was livid at her for being so blind and ignorant.

"You obviously don't know a damn thing about that group and yet I seem to know just about everything and I live in an all human town five miles away! Your behavior towards Blackberry was  **unacceptable** , inexcusable and borderline murderous! Don't you dare for one minute stand there and whine about being taken because I can tell you right now that you'd get better treatment from that brat of a monster than you would from a human who might snatch you!" Jack felt like she was was pushed against the trees.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE THE BRUNT AND HATE OF MONSTERKIND AND THEN SUDDENLY FIND YOURSELF SURROUNDED BY THEM AND BEGINNING TO LEARN ALL YOU KNEW ABOUT THEM AND YOURSELF WAS WRONG?! MY PARENTS WERE MONSTER HUNTERS!!!" She sobs.

"My ancestors killed hundreds of them and you wouldn't know how it feels to watch someone slaughter a friend that you once loved in front of your face for a life lesson!!" Kairi was quiet a moment.

"Maybe not. This isn't about the past Jack. You need to stop making the assumption that everyone you meet is going to do you some great injustice. Your past isn't a happy one, I knew that the first time I laid eyes on you, but don't think for a moment that my life has been all roses either. It doesn't matter WHAT your parents did. You AREN'T them. Don't feel guilty for something you didn't do and don't act like you know how things should be like. I'm not going to ask that you apologize to Blackberry, but keep in mind there could be serious consequences that I can't save you from if you say that  _ever again._  I'm not invincible and half that group back there could probably easily kill us both and no one would know it wasn't a fucking accident or something. You need to  _trust_  that I know what I'm doing."


	8. Don't Axe Me How Things Used To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things weren't always sunshine...

Jack shook her head, guilt squeezing her heart as sobs wracked her pathetic form. She slid down into a fetal position, crying "I'm sorry" to Kairi over and over unaware of the watching Sans, who had no idea Jack had been a descendant of one of those filthy monster hunters, worse yet a spawn of an active one. He didn't blame Jack for keeping this anger against her parents as he realized he may have met her actually; on a rainy day, and a visit from a sister... or something like that.... and a terrible couple constantly yelling at the youngest who was quiet but then he thinks he's met Kairi as well as he thinks back on that day. Kairi walked over to her friend and the anger was gone in an instant....

Sans realized he had met her, years ago. He just barely remembered, a quiet child who had seemed to shy away from everyone and everything... whose dark eyes only held a certain misery that said 'I have to be strong' and yet the pain was so clear. Like a knife through butter... pain that couldn't be understood or simply soothed with a few words. Yet there was a strange strength there too... like something was pushing to go on... to keep surviving... to ... persevere... That had been, he remembered, during a failed attempt to set things back and stop the resets. How he'd managed to end up there at those times to meet them in the past he couldn't really explain and once the machine had failed to ever work again he had given up wondering about it and had put it out of his mind until now. He'd been pretty young himself at the time anyway. He had a feeling it was Determination he'd seen in Kairi that day; he knew definitely he'd protect these two with his life or after life...  Jack sobbed, clutching onto Kairi's legs, apologizing for all she had said and had done. 

"It's okay, this is why you have to reign in your anger Jack. Determination is a powerful thing, but it can be dangerous. I will help you okay?" She murmurs gently, unaware of the monster watching them; Sans of all the monsters, didn't need for them to show him their souls. He could see them, like two shining stars. It was one reason why he was the way he was and the souls before him, a deep amethyst and a shining ruby... hadn't it been blue in battle? He shook it off, maybe he'd seen something else, the two souls before him seemed almost beautiful... in a way. Though he could tell they weren't shining like they should be. They should be brilliant bright, vibrant colors... but these two souls weren't. They struggled just to keep their glow... that light of life...

Jack hugs her tightly and holds Kairi's hand, of course Kairi had trained her in pacifist ways, it was one of many reasons her family had taken Jack under their care and why they'd became friends as close as sisters. Kairi had spent all of her life, the time she'd spent it with Jack anyway, trying to teach her control and know what it means to have true mercy on someone. The depths of her patience and kindness weren't as limitless as her soul trait, but were very dang near.... and integrity ran very deep as well... the trait she seemed to lack in... was bravery. Despite her bravado, how she might act some times... that particular trait was almost non-existent in her soul.

Jack had always looked up to Kairi for her smarts, kindness, bravery, compassion, love and of course quick to cut attitude; but she'd always loved her as a sister, as family, more than the one that had abandoned her.

"I think we should head back now don't you?" She was still weakened from chloroform and the battle she'd had engaged, but didn't attack, and then attacking Kairi.

"Yeah, can't have them worrying... no doubt Papyrus will. That's just the way he is even if he hasn't known you long." Jack chuckles, all but glad to have a friend like her and a family now beginning to expand; Sans seemed to sigh, very much lost in his own thoughts that these two would be the death of him. Papyrus ran over to them when they joined the group, he seemed concerned, but the concern became relief soon enough. Blue was right behind him while the rest of them seemed split between nervousness and indecision.

"I apologize everyone for my scary anger, I sometimes lose control and well, as you witnessed, it isn't pretty." Jack felt guilt run up her spine like a knife scraping against her heart. Most of the group seemed to relax, at least visibly. 

"nah, it's fine sweetheart... you're kinda hot when you're mad." Red piped up. Kairi nearly rolled her eyes at that; Jack sighed.

"It's not excusable, it won't happen again, but I can't promise that can I?" She met each pair of eyelights; Edge just growled in response but felt sympathy enough to meet her gaze. Jack smiled. "Anyways who's up for some sandwiches?"

"APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED. I DON'T WANT A WEAK HUMAN AROUND ME." Edge huffed.

"Ignore him." Kari muttered to Jack even as the others perk up at the mention of food.

"Well if you guys eat hamburgers I can manage making a mean spice burger with pickles, mustard, ketchup and fries then 'cause I never leave home without my fryer!" 

"sign me up babe." Red was drooling. Kairi rolled her eyes at Red again.

"Simmer down there mister ruby, she's not on the menu. Go ahead and cook them hamburgers though Jack. I'm sure they'll all enjoy it." Jack nodded, years of working at McDonald's and writing expertise made the burger correctly cooked as she fried french fries into the burger, sauteed in onions, then of course a heavy sauce of ketchup and mustard but one separate in case Sans wanted a simple one, and french fries packed down on top. Kairi couldn't help but smile as she watched the group watch Jack cook; she knew what the boys were in for and looked forward to it herself, if there was one thing her sister could cook, it was hamburgers. Jack finally put a simple toothpick through the middle one blue, red, orange, a yellow, for there were no black ones, and a white one.

"Herm, could use more presentation but oh well." Jack soon set down the gourmet burgers and ate a simple pb and j sandwich herself as all skeleton jaws dropped at the gorgeous, delicious food. Kairi simply smirks as each of them take one, except Edge who seemed to eye it like it was raw rather than cooked.

"Don't be a babybones Edge, it's not going to bite you."

"I KNOW THAT!" Edge snaps, but takes his plate. Jack smirked behind her sandwich as she watches them eat her burger and seem to melt from it's flavor alone; she'd added melted cheese in between buns and on top. It was what she called the "heart stopper burger."

"WOWIE! THIS IS GOOD!"

"took the words out of my mouth bro." Sans smiled a little.

"THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN I IMAGINED!"

"you really out did yourself babe."

"usually i'm for sweets, but this is pretty good." Stretch said after his first bite. Edge didn't say much and took his own first bite, the others seem to stare at him expectantly. Jack was as well; no one couldn't say it wasn't her adorable blues that made him regret trying to say something bad about it, but for once she'd like critiques so she could know if it really was good. There was almost tension in the silence.

"IT'S.... DECENT."

"That's high praise coming from him." Kairi muttered to Jack, taking another bite of her own. Jack grins.

"Glad I could make it for you all." She'd secretly stowed one away for Axe. There are grins all around as they dig into the meal, talking companionably about the weather and ideas on what they should do next. It is then Jack disappears and goes in search of Axe, even calling his name.

"miss me?" The voice is right behind Jack. She eeped in response before turning to face him.

"No, um just thought you'd like to try one of my home made burgers." She offered it to him. He stared at Jack then the offered food.

"you're something else. thanks." She blushed and basically just sit on a log across from him as she tries to think of something to say while he eats. He ate the hamburger, asking after a few bites.

"what's a cute thing like you hanging with a bunch of weirdos like them?"

"Erm 'scuse me, but those weirdos are my friends and again I'm not cute, I'm deadly; if I want to be, but I won't because Kairi says it's not right, either way hope you enjoy that burger." She gets to her feet, waving bye and ignoring how he looks at her with a tad bit too much lust; it made her shiver.

"now that's a fine specimen of a bein'..." He mutters to himself with a chuckle and heads off to where he knows his brother is waiting for him.


	9. Never a Dull Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip just keeps getting interesting.

Jack return to camp unaware they'd all panicked and were searching for her in parties; first person she literally ran into was Sans. She let out an "oof" and fell on her butt.

"SANS! CRAP SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"i should be askin' you that. where'd you go?" He pulled out a phone and sent a text immediately to the others even as he didn't take his eyelights off Jack. 

"Just for a walk." 

"can ya maybe let someone know next time? you got the whole camp worried for ya when you just disappeared like that."

"Can't promise that Sans, I can't promise I won't go anywhere without consent." Grinning, she walked side by side with him. He chuckles.

"not consent, just notice. your sister is kinda protective of ya. not that i blame her; family is everything." She nods. 

"You feel same way about your family eh Sans?" Once there she's tackled by Blue, Papyrus and Red, of course Edge pulls his brother off Jack, yelling at him about the 'no touching human' rule. Kairi walks over to the pile of bones with a smile of relief while Sans merely chuckles. 

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE OKAY JACK! WE WERE SO WORRIED SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED WHEN YOU JUST DISAPPEARED!"

"I WAS SO WORRIED YOU'D BEEN TAKEN AGAIN!" Blue adds. Jack chuckles and explains her walk and why she'd slipped away; Sans seemed to jolt at Axe's name and looked at her with a single eyelight as if it would keep her away from Axe.

"don't talk to him again." Kari sighs.

"As long as it's just him."

"JUST HIM? YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T TAKE SUCH RISKS!" Blue pipes up.

"I HAVE TO AGREE. AXE IS.... NOT ONE TO TAKE LIGHTLY." Papyrus said, choosing his words carefully.

"You really shouldn't have mentioned him Jack." Kari mutters. She knew more than the brothers seemed to, or at least enough to have no animosity towards the strange skeleton.

"Well he didn't harm me plus he's first skeleton I met, and how bad can he be? He seemed polite enough, if anything he helped with saving me as well by catching Blackberry and Mutt off guard until you all got there." Jack puffed up her cheeks in annoyance and then stepped back when Sans' smile seemed to twitch at her sudden care for Axe. Kairi gave Jack a look that said she wasn't going to win this fight and should probably stop talking.

"THAT WAS JUST LUCK THAT THE TWO DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER! BLACKBERRY WOULDN'T HAVE HURT YOU!" Blue protests.

"that guy's more dangerous than ya know kiddo. he might seem nice, but that's just on his good days. you're luck you haven't seen him in a mood." Stretch replies, rolling a toothpick around his teeth. Sans nods in agreement.

"he's bad news babe. steer clear of him."

"FOR ONCE, I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH THE OTHERS." Edge put in. Jack glared in frustration but Sans' gleaming eyelight made her back down as it seemed to be staring into her soul.

"stay down and outta this." He seemed to whisper as Jack glared before walking off out of frustration. Kairi sighs a little at this, knowing how the others feel but knowing didn't mean she agreed with them. Jack sighed and tried to see if she couldn't text kipling, an online friend.

"At least I can write with data here but then charging's harder on this crap phone." She whispered, unaware that Stretch was appointed guard of her. "Damn cell reception." Stretch kept out of sight, it wasn't hard for him. It was sort of reminiscent of what he'd done in the Underground before they'd been freed. Jack sighed and boredom filled her so she decided to take a walk, this time leaving a note; she didn't have to listen to them. Stretch easily followed to make sure no unwanted guests were around this time. Jack sighed and knew he was standing behind her. "Stretch can't a girl go on a walk alone through the woods?" She turns and folds my arms, having enough of the lost puppy shit. There was no response however, not because he wasn't there though. "Fine be a coward and stalk a girl!" She stamps her foot then walks off; she finds herself enjoying the scenery. Stars were her favorite, she couldn't wait to look at them when it got dark, but until then, of course, it was fun to cloud spot. She laid against a uprooted tree and watched the clouds. As Jack stomped away it wasn't because Stretch was being a coward. He was currently dealing with Jack's "other stalkers," arms crossed as he took in the sight of his older brother and Red who had clearly been trying to stalk as well and, of course, leave it to Blue to have been the one to step on the twig that Jack had heard.

 "Alright all of you come on out I'm not stupid!" Blueberry guiltily walks out with Red, who had a black socket, followed by Stretch. "Erm Red why are you beaten up, for one?"

"because apparently my brother is jealous." Stretch replied. Blue had the dignity to flush a light cyan though he strangely didn't say anything.

"eh, this is nothin' babe."

"Seriously, can't a girl have her own privacy!" She ignored them for a while but then sighed as Blue moved close. "Sorry Blue, sorry guys I- it's frustrating."

"IT'S JUST THAT... IT'S NOT SAFE TO BE OUT ON YOUR OWN HERE WITH THOSE RIFF RAFF WANDERING ABOUT!" Blue piped up, he still had a little blush on his cheekbones though.

"bro, there was a reason i was sent."

"eh, i just wanted some time alone with ya babe. guess a guy can't even manage that."

"UGH! NO ONE WANTS TO SPEND YOUR DEFINITION OF "TIME ALONE" WITH YOU!" Jack chuckles.

"Guys I do enjoy your company. J-Just sometimes I leave once in a while to get things off my mind so it doesn't blow up like I did now, and back there when I yelled at you guys about Axe." Everyone again stiffened at the mention of his name. Stretch was the first to relax before the others did. None of them seemed to blame Jack for that.

"LOOK... WE... JUST DON'T WANT YOU GETTING INTO TROUBLE."

"yeah, we're not the only ones. a nice girl like you shouldn't be left to just wander about without some protection. that guy isn't the only danger around here ya know."

"Erm yeah, I noticed, so Blackberry and Mutt... what's their story?" She wanted to know why Mutt even followed Blackberry, besides being brothers.

"what do ya mean?" Blue looks just as confused as Stretch.

"pff... why waste your time with those two?"

"Well, Kairi said to me once everyone deserves a chance." She stood up, her mood slightly better. "Anyways Axe isn't that bad I mean besides talking he seems normal."

"really babe? she really should teach you more about him then." Red scoffs.

"WELL... I SUPPOSE THAT IS TRUE... BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD JUST TRUST SOMEONE YOU...." Blue trails off as he realizes what he was about to say.

"heh. much as you make a good point bro, she has as much reason to doubt us as she does him. not like she's known us all her life. i still don't get how Kari seems to know so much." The three seem in agreement there.

"That I can't tell you, I don't even know how." She pictured her mini Sans and Papyrus plushies in my bag then thought SHIT, LITTLE PLUSHIES IN BAG!

Back at camp, Kairi sat away from the others, she seemed to either be deep in thought or just spacing out. Edge was more than content to keep his distance, especially since she seemed to be.... unusually perceptive of him and the others. Almost like she anticipated their very movements and words before they even did or said them. It was... unnerving to the group. Only Sans didn't seem to care one way or the other. Sans took out a bottle of ketchup and simply just drank from it, needing the chaste sweet liquid as Jack and the other three skelibros returned. Jack seemed a bit more chipper.

"and where did you go?"

"she was just enjoying nature." Stretch shrugged.

"and i was enjoying the vi-" Red cut off as Blue stepped on his foot. The other scowling at Red who just grinned; Jack glared at Red. 

"Yes indeed and I don't need people accompanying everywhere I go." She stared at Kairi in general.

"For once, wasn't my idea." Kairi replies calmly.

"Then Whose was it?" Kairi was pretty sure Blue now looked like his nickname.

"M.. MINE..." He squeaks, almost adorably. The truth was, while Blue had been the first to say something, it had been an agreement among the entire camp as to who would go.

"YOURS!" She was a bit shocked ."Oh, well that explains the hound that is Red following. You know sometimes I wonder just how mischievous you are."

"I D-DIDN'T SEND RED! HE WENT OFF ON HIS OWN!"

"woof." Stretch and Kairi both roll their eyes at Red.

"Who's up for some salad." Groans of "noooo" echo all around. "WELL I'M SORRY IF I WANNA EAT HEALTHY!" She replies to the resounding "ughs" of the skelibros.

"IT'S IMPORTANT TO EAT HEALTHY!" Blue pipes up, his blush slowly receding.

"EXACTLY! YOU SHOULD ALL EAT MORE HEALTHY THINGS!"

"Easier said than done, I'm all for healthy things, but I usually can't afford it." There aren't any more protests from the guys after that. Jack grins. "Good." Soon enough she's happily making the salads. Papyrus and Blue offer to help.

" YOU TWO ARE BEING RIDICULOUS! THIS NEEDS AN EXPERT'S TOUCH! STAND ASIDE!" Edge said as he moved to the trio. "EXPERT?! YOU PUT 'GLASS' IN YOUR FOOD!" Blue protests.

"SO? IT BUILDS CHARACTER AND TOUGHNESS!"

"IT'S NOT THAT WHEN YOU'RE HURTING YOUR FRIENDS!" Papyrus argued back. Sans, Red and Stretch seemed content to not say a thing as the trio began arguing about whose cooking was "expert." Edge then looked at Jack.

"HUMAN! SETTLE THIS DISPUTE! WHOSE COOKING IS THE BEST? OBVIOUSLY THERE'S NO CONTEST AS MY LASAGNA IS TOP NOTCH OVER THESE ARMATURES."


	10. Forest Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it seems like things are finally settling....

Jack jolted.

"Mmm you're all equally awesome cooks," She avoided the fight and finished the salads. "either way Edge." She gave him a challenging smirk. Edge huffs and stomps off like a child who was denied candy before supper. The other two grin at her, she grins back and soon fries up some hot cats and dogs, "heart stopper burgers," and stirred the nice cream; she had several different kinds of flavors and colors.

"Now boys I want each of you to finish all your salad before your burgers or I'm never making them again." She threatened as Red was about to disobey, he groaned. Blueberry picked at his food like a child. "Ahh, come on Blue don't play with it, eat."

"SORRY, I WAS JUST T-THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING." Blue was the least reluctant to eat the salad out of the group. Sans waved off the offer of food altogether, though after she was done with her salad, she got two hot dogs. One which mysteriously disappeared from her plate in less than two seconds. Jack glared at Sans who sweated and as her eyes narrow slightly he took a single bite of salad. She smiled and he was free ."

"hey! how come he didn't have to finish his salad?!" Red complains.

"Because he's Sans and you are too but it'd be like trying to get a horse to drink water with him."

"that's playin' favorites doll." Red scowled, he'd finished this though he'd done so only after Blue and Papyrus.

"Alright since you all ate your salad dig in!" She presented hot dogs with cheese, ketchup, mustard, and because Stretch had a fixing for honey... honey mustard. Stretch didn't mind the honey mustard, but he didn't use a lot of it. After all, it wasn't sweet like his preferred condiment, despite its name. Jack snuck a few dogs for Axe; Sans sits up, having spotted her.

"and who's are those?" He questioned, one glaring eye light, a twitching smile... he was angry. 

"BROTHER REALLY, RELAX WILL YOU?" Kairi frowns a little at Sans. Why was he riled all of the sudden? He was usually the calm one of the group.

"Guys, I know you mean well, but simmer down." The others seemed to be staring pointedly at Jack, there was a charge of tension in the air now.

"i'm telling you now. he may seem nice now but alone... he is nothin' but the opposite." Sans was acting strange due to how well he knew Axe and how he didn't want Kairi's best friend dead or worse cause of Axe.

"Guys, enough. You're only going to make her do the opposite you know."

"huh?"

"It's called reverse psychology... or in some instances, rebellion. Usually if you tell a human they can't do something they'll set out to find any means and way to do the thing anyway."

Various "oh"s rang out.

"so if we say go ahead she won't?" Red asked, Kairi snorts a little.

"It's not THAT simple."

"it'd be too easy if it were." Sans agrees. Jack had left five minutes ago and they all glared at the spot she once was.

"and she's gone." Red deadpanned, Blue and Papyrus seemed worried suddenly.

"WELL IF SHE'S NOT GOING TO LISTEN I SAY SHE GETS WHAT'S COMING TO HER!" Edge's comment earned him plenty of glares from the others. Jack, of course, seemed to wonder if Axe was still even there.

"Axe?" She calls out gently so the rest of the skelly crew couldn't find her right away; not like I could miss her if they looked for her, especially since they could teleport. This time, however, her call seemed to be in vain. The other skeleton didn't seem to be around. Jack sighed, she'd thought maybe he'd be there but if of course she hadn't thought the other skellys would follow her either. The one to follow had been Blue, but it seemed like he was alone this time and managed to be mostly quiet. Jack walked back to camp with a bit of sadness; she actually wanted to speak to Axe before the end of the week. 

"Hey." For once, Blue wasn't yelling; he looked rather concerned.

"Oh, Blue, it was you this whole time. I thought it was Red or Stretch" She spoke a bit lowly and look saddened by not having found Axe. Blue shook his head a little.

"You Okay?" She gave him a small smile.

 "I'm okay Blue, just... you won't believe how I actually feel around Axe." Blue sighs.

"No. It's Pretty Clear How You Do... Just... I Worry About You."

"Don't need to worry about me Blue, I'm okay, I promise. Now let's get back to camp before your brother sends out a search party." Blue just nods and follows her back. Once there Red had Jack pinned to a tree with magic.

"alright it's come to this now hasn't it doll?" His red eyes stared into her.

"HEY RED WHAT THE F!" 

Before he could reply Edge and snatched him up, breaking his concentration so that his magic on Jack was suddenly gone.

"WILL YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS AND YOUR MAGIC TO YOURSELF?! IT'S NOT WORTH YOUR TIME." He marched off, dragging Red with him. He still glared while Jack felt more than scared of Red

"What did I do?" She looked at Blue for answers, Red glared at Edge but one glare from Edge made him stop. 

"DON'T MIND HIM." Papyrus said even as Blue shrugs.

"I'm with them. He's just throwing a fit because you seem to like Axe better than him." Jack blushed hard.

"Alright Paps and it's a friendship, not anywhere near like that okay?"

"Pfft, I don't think anyone here believes it's a secret Jack and Red already knows, so no point in that." Kari shook her head at that.

"WAIT... DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN ME TOO!" Blue pipes up suddenly, a mix of concern and distress on his face.

"OH BLUE, I LIKE YOU! DON'T EVER THINK I LIKE ANYONE MORE THEN YOU GUYS! " She wipes away Blueberry's tears. 

His expression became elated suddenly, it was like someone turning on a switch.

"REALLY?!"

"Ye,s that goes for everyone here" Reds' jealous glare lessens and Sans' uncomfortable one became a bit more less uncomfortable. Papyrus seems just as ecstatic as Blue, Edge rolls his eyes at the notion, not seeming to care. Kairi seems to just smile a little.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go lay down and such hope everyone's cool now." As she lays down in her tent she  can't help but feel her soul tug from somewhere... to something far away.... It was just a feeling though that was all in her head. No one protested and while Jack was lying down Edge and Red had disappeared from the group. She dreamt again of that awful dream, the voice crying 'stay determined!' None of the others seemed aware of it, though Kairi picked up that something seemed off and looked over in the direction of her sleeping sister.

_"Please Jack don't fight me." The voice familiar and oh so scared, but then there's a flash of a blue and orange slash ... a stick, and the purple heart exploded._

"NOOOO!" The shriek of dream fright made all skeletons eyelights go out from fright, the scream had been blood curdling. Kairi was at her side in an instant, gently encircling her arms around her; murmuring.

"It's okay, I'm here. It was just a dream."

"nononononno NOOOO NOOOOOO!" She fought in Kairi's arms.

"Easy Jack, it's okay." Kairi murmured reassuringly, the skeletons in the camp seem uneasy except for Blue and Papyrus who run over, but seem torn between helping their new friend and letting Kairi do it... Jack cried, wincing and shaking in her arms; Sans knew how it felt to dream horrible dreams. He wasn't the only one, Stretch knew it as well and so did Red; after a moment Blue and Papyrus made up their minds and went over to hug Jack as well though neither said anything. Jack whimpered, now fully awake, and allowed the hugs to begin calming her. She couldn't help it, the emotions poured out and struck each deeply with concern; they could almost feel it themselves,  almost hear her soul scream in years and years of pain. The trio simply hug Jack, Papyrus and Blue were no stranger to this sort of thing...

Jack nudges into Kairi they soon question how long she'd been having such terrible nightmares.

"Ever since I met her." Kairi said simply.

"oh." It was a different voice a together that answers her, it was Axe, Crooks held a dish of sorts.

"SORRY, ARE WE INTRUDING?" The others seem to frown but Kairi shakes her head.

"Not at all, come on you two." Axe smiles but his smile became a frown at Jack's tearful expression.

"what's wrong doll?"

"Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about."

"YES! WE HAVE THIS HANDLED!" Blue pipes up and Papyrus nods in agreement.

"geeze babe, didn't think you had deep issues as deep into your soul as that." Jack jolted, how did he know? "intuition." She thought a moment.

"Can you read minds?"

"no, feelings," He chuckled. "anyways we brought you a thank your dish. Crooks helped cook it, hope you like chicken nuggets and fries." Jack smiled.

"Well then hope you like salad, nice cream, hot dogs and another "heart stopper" burger. maybe share with your brother."

"YOU COOK TOO?" Crooks asked.

"I DON'T THINK YOU SHOU-" Blue began but Kairi held up a hand over his mouth, forestalling his next words. Axe glanced over at Blue.

"you got a problem?" Blue stood up, frowning at Axe.

"YEAH! I DO!" Oh boy.


	11. Deep Shadows of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Axe around, tension is running high... and Jack can't understand why they don't all get along.

"Yes, indeed I cook and woah, Blue, what did I say hours ago about how I care for you all equally?"

"well what is it then?"

"YOU BUTTING IN WITHOUT AN INVITATION!" Clearly he was ignoring the fact that they all kind of had...

"Oh crap..." Kairi muttered.

"is that so? and just what are you going to do about it? i don't see the humans complaining." Jack jolted as she felt the tension of their torrent emotions strike her soul like a whip; she whimpered, hiding behind Kairi and Papyrus who watched the exchange.

"Guys STOP." Kairi said suddenly, catching both of their attention.

"BUT-"

"No Blue. You're hurting Jack; she's an empath." This was met with dead silence as the implications sank in. Axe winced.

"geeze sweetheart, forgot about that m'sorry." He sounded sincere, every other skeleton just wide eyed at his sincerity.

"That's alright, guys, no need to fight; everyone's welcome."

"Right. Now can we just forget about petty indifference while here? Jack and I came here to relax after all." Blue sighs.

"I'M SORRY JACK... I'D NO IDEA... I'LL TRY HARDER."

"Oh Blue, don't be sad I'm fine; you try for me every day and I respect you for it." She smiled and almost everyone seemed to scream no don't eat that! when she took the dish. Kairi glared at the others, Axe frowned a little.

"WHAT? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY COOKING?"

"No Crooks, they're just jealous they can't cook rabbit like you can." Kairi states even as Jack takes a bite.

"M Mmm i usually don't like to kill fluff bunny like critters, but they're do delicious." Sans' smile was twitching smile as he glares at Axe; they had a history, so of course he'd be uncomfortable, but he hid it with a cool mask of laziness. Axe simply smiles while Blue and Papyrus frowned at him. Kairi chuckles, the others aren't really sure what to make of this but seemed mostly relieved that the meat was actually an animal and not.... something else. Jack giggles at their faces and at Axe's smirking one.

"Alright I been meaning to do this for a bit." Jack gave him her phone number "There now you can text me wherever you are."

"heh, thanks." Blue looks away, seeming to almost radiate jealousy. Papyrus seemed too shocked for words the others weren't much better. Jack smiled, but of course didn't leave anyone else out. Blue seemed to perk up, but he was still a bit jealous; Kairi only watched, too aware that it seemed Blue had a crush on her sister.... who seemed oblivious to it. She seemed completely oblivious herself that she'd attracted attention from a certain few skeletons as well. Red was more or less looking at us both, Sans seems to give Kairi a look every few hours as Jack put in Bubblicious Blue as Blue's contact. She then types in Cinikitty for Papryus, and Red is REDHANDED, stretch is Mr. Fantastic after The Fantastic Four while Sans is simply the sansational. Axe is put down as Axie and Crooks as The Magnificent Cook, one final skeleton was hard so she  just called Edge Grumpy Cat. 

Kairi seemed to have a completely different idea for names; Sans was PunMaster, Stretch was HoneyCarrot, Blue was BlueBunny, Red was Redhots, Edge was Sharp, Axe was SoftBlade, Crooks was MasterCook, Papyrus was MasterChef. Jack  giggled of course as they all sent her a text, well, almost everyone did.

REDHANDED: what's cooking good looking

Bubblicious Blue: HI JACK

The Magnificent Cook: I think my bro likes you more than he shows

Axie: hey sweetheart

"That was fast." Kairi says with a chuckle, the skeletons all seem rather happy about this turn of events though. Jack grinned, txsting began back and forth bading bading ling ring ping

Kairi seemed to relax now that the tension was gone and most of the skeletons seemed to trying to out do one another in texting... save for Stretch and Sans. Jack grins in happiness, just glad to have everyone's number so they could meet again. Kairi smiles faintly, seeming content that the tension has eased now. Jack happily eats the rest of the nuggets, everyone but Kairi, Axe and Crooks seem to quiver. Kairi rolled her eyes at them, she'd even snagged one to be extra sure... yup, it had that gamey taste that only wild animals had. Jack just grins happily at the french fries, unaware that Sans and Axe had slipped away and were having a heated conversation elsewhere.

The two really didn't like each other. Sans had quite the bone to pick with the other skeleton... and for good reason. He didn't quite understand how the two humans could tolerate this.... human hunting, flesh eating maniac.

"if I see you again i'll make sure you disintegrate like i almost did last time, except i'll make sure you will. now leave Jack alone!" He snarled, his smile twitching towards a frown.

"heh. you'd love that wouldn't you? but then what would your new toy say? hmm? would she be happy you dusted someone like me or would she look at you with fear like all those other humans you're so cautious around."

"she's not a toy!" Sans snapped back. The sound of yelling reaches the others, Jack tilts her head and wondered where the yelling was coming from.

"Red I'm gonna go see what the yelling's about." She stood up. The two were talking too heartedly to acknowledge her presence; Sans does though after a moment.

"what's the matter sansy? did i hit a nerve? heh... seems i was right though. you have an interest in her." Sans didn't rise to the bait.

"i'm warning you now axe. you better keep your shenanigans to yourself. i am not relocating you again." Jack listened, wondering what was going on between them.

"fair enough. but i wouldn't get too close now. you know how humans are and maybe she don't notice the way you stare at her when she ain't lookin' but the rest of us aren't blind." Sans said nothing to that. Was he in love with her sister? Jack knew she'd have to talk about this with Sans when he came back.

"don't worry so much sansy, i won't hurt 'em. besides, whether or not you admit it... i have kicked that habit."

"i don't trust you anymore than those traps you make."

"fair enough. jus' keep in mind my world wasn't like yours. i didn't have those luxuries the rest o' you did." He turns and walks off, whistling to himself. Jack jolted as Axe stopped and glared at the tree she was behind. She sweated profusely, she couldn't believe Sans was in love with her sister; and Axe... what did he mean? Axe stared a moment at the tree then smiled a little before short-cutting out of there. Jack couldn't help but wince when Sans immediately went to the tree and pulled her out of hiding, his eyes were large like empty pools. Though after a moment his eyelights returned and he seemed to register how long she might have been there.

"kid... how long were you there?" She glared.

"Long enough, if you love her prove it to her. She won't like soft mushy stuff so you know and I trust you enough not to hurt her heart but know this, scars have consequences." She walks off, leaving Sans to realize she gave him an okay to go ahead but to be careful, or she wouldn't not kill him if he hurts Kairi. He shifted uneasily... for more than one reason. He didn't like the lingering threat that hung in the air even after Jack was gone. Jack hummed a bit, unaware she had literally threatened him when she'd meant it lightly. She wouldn't kill him, she'd just be mad. She also intended it to make a point for Kairi's safety and his own about starting something that would bloom into something more. Sans returned to the camp ahead of Jack, but now he was keeping more of an eye socket on Jack out of fear; he didn't want his "family" hurt...

Jack sighed and made eye contact with his socket; it's like a mental apology was sent, it then occurs to Kairi that she had taken her pills.

"Did I miss something?" Kairi asks, glancing between Jack and Sans. Sans only shrugs, he wasn't going to say anything if Jack didn't.

"Nothing just helped resolve conflict." Jack leaves him alone for rest of day. Kairi didn't look like she believed it, but she didn't pry further either. Sans was more than happy to leave Jack alone for the rest of the day, but he still kept an eye socket on her, most especially when his brother was close by. Jack grins happily upon Blue's mention of going fishing.

"Ooh cool! I'll get the fishing gear!"

"GREAT!" Blue beamed.

"I'LL BRING SOME SNACKS!" Papyrus piped up and went off in a different direction. Jack smiled as everything was back to normal... or as normal as it got with a bunch of skeleton monsters about. Everything seemed to be anyway, still, Sans had tagged along on the fishing trip along with Stretch. Neither of the two seemed to trust Jack with their brothers. Papyrus and Blue were oblivious this however as Blue bounced happily, but silently as they picked out a good spot to fish. Papyrus strode with purpose while the other two lagged behind the group.


	12. What Happens in the Past Should Stay in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure in the woods comes to an end, but the fun with their new friends isn't over.

Jack felt bad for threatening Sans but she didn't want Kairi to get her hopes up and her heart crushed. Sans doesn't mention it or even hint at it; he seems his usual self... if a little more alert than before. Jack giggled and taught Blueberry how to fish and Papyrus simply lands a large salmon that could feed them for a week... or seemed to, it was just that big. Jack had all of them stand together so she could take a picture. Papyrus insisted Jack be in the picture with him and Blue and so Stretch ended up taking the picture instead. jack chuckled and smiled but Stretch and Sans seem uncomfortable. It made Jack groan just as he took the photo. Fortunately Stretch had taken more than one... so at least one of them turned out well. Sans wondered what that was about, but didn't say anything. He'd been uncomfortable for a split second because he'd been reminded of someone else.... Jack grunts a bit as she felt like she was being pushed along as she was lagging behind the group as they walked back.

"ya look a little like you're bein' pulled by the  _gravity_  of somethin'. you okay kid?" Stretch asked, having dropped back to Jack's side to talk to her.

"I'm kinda just feeling not so great" She sighed, what was point of lying? He could read her like an open book, or so she thought but the truth was just that no one could ever get away with a full-blown lie to him.

"that i can see kiddo. somethin' eatin' ya?"

"I- I said some things that I feel bad for, but it was because I was protecting my sister and I didn't think about what I said."  Stretch was silent a moment as he seemed to weigh this. Rolling a lollipop along his teeth.

"it can get complicated when family's involved. i'm guessing the heat of the moment overrode your judgement.... and with the way he's been looking at you so often... i'm guessing it's with Sans." Jack jolted, when had Stretch become so observant?

"Y-yes, but I've been getting cold shoulders from both of you." She was not sure how this felt to Sans at the moment. He raised an eyebrow.

"eh... i'm sorry kiddo. i just don't trust humans much in general. as for Sans... he's probably more wary of 'em than I am... after all the resets he's been through..." He trailed off.

"You mean the timeline resets." She answers as if she had known this whole time. "I'm so sorry."

"yeah. happens to the best of us... but he's had the worst of it. he's still waiting for all of this to go away.... we all kinda are actually. his is the most... fickle out of all of ours. Chara only reset a couple of times for me and my bro... but Sans... i think he lost count after fifty... "

"She must have been someone special to him." Sans glared at Stretch to be quiet now; she indeed was someone's special and he didn't intend to lose her again without proving his love first, but what was the point? The reset would just make it worse. Stretch ignored the glare.

"you have no idea kid."

"Alright, well I won't pry further and Sans, I'm sorry for having threatened you." Sans shrugs a little in response, he still wasn't likely to trust her after.... but maybe this time would be different. After all.... Frisk had changed. It was possible... he just wasn't sure he wanted to get his hopes up too high. Jack smiled and soon took lead as Papyrus begun retelling all he had caught on the water. Sans and Stretch shared a look. This wasn't going to be an easy thing to keep up...

Sans sighed and reclined in the chair Jack had set out for him after they'd returned to camp; she simply went to lay in her tent with a bittersweet smile as she can't help but feel deep angst; It wasn't easy to get her trust either, she'd been hurt too.

"this could be worse than the last time you know." Stretch mutters to Sans.

"don't remind me." Jack, of course, dreamt of that awful awful dream.

_"Ngh!! No don't leave me, don't!!" She reached for the figure, skeletal bones.... a pinprick of a eye, yet his form still remained shadowed; still that's more detail then last time._

_"never should have trusted you..." It was hard to tell who the voice belonged to, but at the same time it was familiar. She shook._

_"Wait wait!!" She tried to grab hold of the figure's jacket. "Please I don't know what you're talking about!!"_

_"it's your fault." the voice rings out coldly._

_"how could you?"_

_"I don't understand what did I do!" A feeling of pain enters hers as a colored bone - she can't tell which as I was in too much pain as it drove into her like a knife. "Why.."_  Jack woke up, it wasn't apparent at first where she was but then it all came rushing back. The end of the week getaway and the farewell to their new friends... Jack's car not starting and having to hitch a ride with Kairi while the car was towed to a shop for a couple of days.

"Man I wish that week wasn't over but Kairi, I've been thinking. How would you feel if we became roommates at my apartment? I've been meaning to fill a space after all." She asks on the drive back after waking up.

"Actually, I was wondering what you were going to do with that extra space. I think I'd like that, especially now that  **he**  is gone." Jack sighed.

"Yes indeed." She felt a but saddened, betrayed if anything, just thinking of him.

"They were both jerks."

"Y-yes they were" A year had slipped away since the last boy Jack fell in love with hurt her and raped her. It was Kairi who had rescued her but the damage had been done; since then she was cold to the advances of any man and hence her angry exterior. The last one Kairi had been with had been better than that asshole... but he'd dropped her one day, simply bored of her and looking for someone younger who could keep up with his activities.... It had left a deep scar on her. That had been one week before she'd kicked the ass of the one Jack had called a boyfriend.... Jack sniffled.

"Do you think this time the reset won't happen Karii?" There was a long bit of silence.

"I... don't know. Wait, where is this even coming from? Frisk hasn't reset since the monsters came out from the Underground..." She trails off, sending a worried glance in Jack's direction.

"I- I can't really understand it, but I saw something in my dreams' it was like a reset."

"How did you figure that? Was it a feeling or something else?"

"I be been having this repeated dream of a person in my dream; everything's so white, but the person is so far away I can never reach him. He tells me I betrayed him, how dare I and more but I don't know what I did!" Jack soon burst out sobbing. Kairi put a hand on her adopted sibling's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sure a reoccurring dream would mean a reset... but that is a nasty nightmare sis."

"And each time the voice and figure is different."

"That's pretty odd."

"And it's getting so scary, I don't know what to do!!" Kairi sighed and pulled over at a gas station, she looked over at her sister.

"It's just a dream, I'm not sure there's much you can do about it... but I don't blame you for thinking it might be something like a reset considering what you've told me. You know as well as I do though, and everyone else, that only Frisk is able to reset... and only when they're in the Underground."

"I hope you're right Kairi, I hope your right." She helped her grab snacks. "So I was thinking next week why don't we call the guys and see if there up for a beach weekend."

"I know I am. Jack, Frisk said so themselves in a press conference a couple months ago. A beach weekend? That sounds like fun!"

"YEAH!" Jack then begun texting all the guys.

REDHANDED: mmm hope you dress up nice for me then cutie

Kairi looks at her phone

RedHot: you know you're gunna rock that suit... better find something with lots of skin.

"Oh my god... I swear to Asgore if I didn't know any better I would kill Red." Jack chuckles.

"Maybe we won't invite him!" She grins.

"I don't think that's an option ya know."

"Oh well let's just pick simple swimwear."

"Sounds good to me. Any ideas on what you want to wear?" 

"How about the casual this season with a tiny bit of skin!" Showing her sister the catalog of this year's swimsuits.

"If you think Khols has it, sure. I'm going for something a little ... less predictable I think." They returned to the car and drove to a store that wasn't far from Jack's house. She grins happily and picks out an ice blue crop top with a frilly white lining with some skin to show as it had two down on cuts on the sides and one above the belly and that's about it. It also had a drape of sorts to cover one's self, it was a bright blue. 

"Who are YOU trying to impress there girl?" Kairi asks with a slight chuckle as she rifled through various suits after seeing Jack's pick.

"N-Nobody" She decided she'd add cute blue bows to it and one large one to the back which she orders from Amazon after checking sizes. 

"Uh huh... I think you're trying to catch the attention of a certain skeleton with that. I KNOW you don't have a thing for looking like an anime girl." She replies as she pulls a few different choices, one is a black bikini but she puts it back, another is a blue one piece and yet another is an orange and black two piece. Jack blushes harshly in shock that she'd jump to conclusions like that.

"It's not for anyone in particular." She was mortified to see her sister still not believing her.

"Like I said... that's not you. Makes me think you're after a certain skeleton." Kairi smirks a little before finding something that seems to be perfect. Jack blushed harder.

"S-shut up." The following weeks were uneventful as they moved Kairi's stuff in and Jack let her arrange her half of the living room however she liked.  Kairi rearranged her stuff in the new room, bringing in new furniture but she didn't overhaul the living room; while she did so Jack was busy texting.

Bubblicuous Blue: HEY JACK WERE ALMOST READY TO GO TO THE BEACH! MIND IF ME AND BRO CATCH A RIDE WITH YOU AND KAIRI?" 

She smiled and text back: of course blue lemme tell kairi

"No need." Kairi holds up her phone with the same message, except hers was from Stretch. Jack grinned and sent a reply text: well then where you guys at? 

Five minutes later the two of them were off.

"Grillby's first." 

"Got it." Kari drove them there to pick up the two skeletons.


	13. Beach Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decides to go to the beach.

Jack grins as she sees Stretch wearing a normal white t-shirt, it hung from his honey frame, with orange trunks while Blue wore the cutest thing ever; swim trunks with superheroes on them, flippers on his feet and a cute pony floaty around him "Augh! I could just eat you up Bluey!" Blue flushed a light cyan. "The others said they were at the cabana waiting." She comments as they climb into the car and they put Blue's sand kit, a bucket and digging tools, away.

"THIS IS GUNNA BE SUCH FUN!" Blue seemed very much excited and was trying to cover his true enthusiasm... his cheeks were a soft cyan and Kari noticed but could only wonder why... Was he really that excited or was it.... something else? Grinning, Jack couldn't help but make banter between Stretch and Blue even as a text from Sans came in.

the sansational: hey kiddo you here yet?

"Tell the Pun Master we're about fifteen minutes out." Kari said automatically at the sound of the ping of Jack's phone. She nodded and texted for her:

the sansational: hope you brought a sans bucket, we're busy digging edge outta the sand. curse red

That was... odd. Kari brushed it away as intuition.

"What did he say?"

"Uh let's go buy some sand buckets." Jack knew that everybody should help. "Red pulled a dirty trick is all."

"Okay, there should be a shop nearby." She nodded and they picked up giant buckets, hot cats and dogs.The group reached the others a few minutes later, buckets in hand along with other beach things. It wasn't hard to spot them and there were a good mix of monsters and humans milling about. Jack ran to help dig out the screaming Edge who was trying to throttle his brother about the fact he was getting sand in his bones. Kairi stalked over to the two.

"Put him down." Her voice was calm as usual, but held authority in it. Edge glanced over at her, seeming about to scoff, but merely frowned and dropped his brother.

"You're lucky were helping Edgey." Jack says to annoy him as they helped dig his body out, during which had a crab had crawled into his rib cage. 

"NYEH?!" Kairi pulled out the crab and tossed it away before it could snap at her. 

"T-THANK YOU HUMANS!"

"You're welcome." Kairi said once he was unburied enough to get out. Jack giggles, looking at the boys; aside from Stretch and Blue, Sans was in neon blue trunks with white black stripes and a white t-shirt that read: i build the best sans castles while Papyrus had a white t-shirt that said: cool dude on it and orange swim trunks with yellow duckies all over them. Red's trunks were a bright red and he wore a black t-shirt that red: i'm so bright my dad called me sun, which was unlike Edge's black ones with red stripes on them. 

"Looks likes everybody's here."

"Yup!" Kairi moved to find a good spot and set her towel out. She then set the things down and peeled off the blue shaded cover she wore over her bathing suit, revealing the dark purple two piece suit, earning several appreciative glances and a wolf whistle from Red, whom she ignored. Jack felt self conscious now that everyone was staring at her. She sighed and uncovered herself, revealing the bright blue bows and anime like style with cut diamonds showing her skin; neither girl was pale but nor were they tanned beyond the normal peach like color most humans were used to seeing.

"Y-YOU LOOK REALLY NICE JACK!" Blue flushed a deep cyan.

"you both clean up well."

"Oh stuff it Red." Jack giggles and blushed, Blue soon took her hand in his.

"LET'S GO PLAY IN THE WATER!" Jack laughs. 

"Alright!!" Red seemed to pout as Edge kept an eye on him and telling him to not ravage the humans as he thought how nice they looked; Sans couldn't even form a sentence. 

Stretch seemed to have the same problem. Though that problem disappeared when another set of skeletons actually walked over to where Kairi was, one was shorter than the other, but he was still taller than Sans was. He had yellow swim shorts with black stripes on them and a cigarette in his mouth. Aside from the scars on his face there were several along his ribs as was apparent as he wasn't wearing a shirt. His companion was dressed in a light green T-shirt and dark green shorts with glasses held to his skull, the how wasn't apparent.

"Hey Angelface." Kairi looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"G. didn't expect to see you here." Sans said. Stretch frowned at the appraising look the other was giving the human. It wasn't the same perverted stare as Red had been giving, but it still was along the same lines, if more subdued. Jack glares at G and the other.

"What do you want?" She seemed to be a bit angry with such weird people thinking they were just some toys well, that was her opinion of the two. 

"We were just here enjoying the beach, my brother insisted we come over when he saw you." The tall one says politely.

"You can call me Green." He politely holds out a hand to Jack.

"m'bro's right. been a while since we've seen our cousins." G didn't seem at all put off from Jack's anger.

"and of course who would want to not meet a couple of lovely angels?" Kairi doesn't seem impressed, Jack wasn't either but blushed at Green's politeness.

"Sorry." She suddenly felt like a righteous bitch at the moment for what she'd first that, which made her feel worse that she'd just assumed that without even knowing them. 

Green shook Jack's hand and extended the same to Kairi.

"I'm Kairi, this is my sister Jack." She addressed Green politely. He smiled genuinely at the two, he seemed to be the picture of a perfect gentleman, unlike his brother who was more of just restrained. Jack giggles at his nice attitude, of course there had to be the perfect gentlemen; Blue glared in Green's direction as if he wanted to say 'back off I already claimed Jack.' G chuckled.

"Chill shortstack, we only came over for a few minutes."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Blue huffs even as Kairi smiles at Green and is polite... some of the others don't seem to take this well either.... or that she is nice to G despite his attitude. Jack giggles unable not to be mesmerized by the two.

"hey a kitten why don't we go somewhere away from these two?" Red offered, taking her hand.

"Right, and by somewhere you mean to your room. Back off perv." G said smoothly. Jack shot Red a glare as if to say 'hands off' but the other either ignored it or didn't notice. Red drops Jack's hand though with a glare from Kairi. None of them seemed to like the brothers, but seemed civil to them... beyond Red and Edge's usual banter anyway. Jack seemed to enjoy talking with Green about the beach and the life that lived on the beach or in the waters. He talks easily with Jack, while G seems occupied with Kairi; much to the disgruntlement of the other skeletons though none of them say anything except for Red and Edge. Jack simply grins, jealousy looked kinda cute on Red and Blue but she decides to take Blue to the sand castles they'd built, unaware Green was charmed by her. Green simply smiled as he watched the two while G was trying to smoothly put moves on Kairi, making Sans and Stretch rather uptight about it. Red just glared at G. It seemed Jack was already taken and blue and the other skelibros glared at the two.  

Green seems to take this in stride and attempts to give Kairi more of his attention in return for the glares. She seems mostly oblivious to the two brother's attempts. Jack grins as she and Blue finished the sand castles with Blue before returning to where Kairi was relaxing. Jack took her hand and they walked away from the two brothers.

"Was there something you wanted sis? I was having a nice conversation with them."

"YOUR ATTENTION!" She snapped. "I see you're getting real close with the guys and again I'm gonna be left in the dust." She said, like she always did when she thought a guy came into their lives.

"I'm making FRIENDS Jack. Is that so hard to believe? Besides, you have Blue practically following you around like a puppy!" Jack glares.

"You always say that, remember Brad? You said you wouldn't forget me but all you did was forget me at the coffee shop!" Kairi sighed.

"That was in the past, look I've made mistakes just as you have. Can you not let me try to prove I'm not going to repeat them?"

"DO YOU PROMISE?" 

"I promise to try. You're my sister. You mean more to me than some guy ever will. You know this." Jack leaned into her, sobbing because she didn't wanna lose her. Kairi hugged her sister close.

"Hey, calm down okay? It will be alright."

"It's just, I worry for you well being!"

"I know you do, but I'm an adult Jack. I can take care of myself and haven't I always done everything to look after you too?" Jack nodded and leaned into her.

"I just don't wanna be left alone again."

"I'm not going to leave you alone... and I'm pretty sure Blue isn't either. He's staring at us like he wants to run over here and hug the daylights out of you."

"He does?" Jack blinks doe-ishly at Kairi before she turns to see Blue, several feet away, who waves like a madman. He also seems conflicted.... like he's concerned but also trying to keep his distance, not wanting to intrude.

"Like I said... he's been following you around like a puppy. Jack, I think you have yourself either a new best friend or the poor guy has fallen hard for you." Jack blushed.

"Goodness, I was so busy trying to impress everybody I guess i didn't see it; guess I ALMOST rolled right over poor Blue."  Kari chuckles a little.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed... and I think the poor guy did too. Try spending some time with him and figure things out. You know I'm going to be here for you whatever you decide... although I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with my crew.... if they think I haven't felt them watching me... they're in for a rude awakening." She smirked a little, Jack grins and nudges her, of course and walk back to the whimpering blue telling him I'd like to take a walk maybe get some nice cream

"R-REALLY?! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!" He lights up and seems elated by the idea.

"BUT UH... ARE YOU OKAY?" He still seems a little concerned.

"I'm fine Blue, just shaken up." She grinned, holding his hand.

"OH... WELL IF YOU SAY SO. ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP?" He flushed a bit at the feel of her hand in his.

"Sure, you can start by helping me choose a nice cream flavor!" He smiled and followed her off to the vendor who was selling nice cream.

 


	14. More Sun Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a carnival nearby, the group decides to have some more fun.

"Mmm blueberry pudding pop my favorite." 

"R-REALLY?! MINE TOO!" He had gotten one for them both and seemed to enjoy his treat with exuberance, trying to discreetly watch her devour her own.

Meanwhile, Kairi returned to a few concerned skeleton boys....

"Is she alright?" Green asked.

"She's fine, just she had a small panic attack, it happens sometimes."

"I see."

"shame, pretty girl like that. not that she holds a candle to you." G replied.

"She's with Blue, she'll be fine."

"yeah, my bro is good at cheering others up when they need it."

"Yeah, though I'm not sure that is his only aim. I've seen the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching." Several of them shift a little uncomfortably at that, realizing, all of the sudden, just how perceptive she was... how much did she know? Was she aware of their little competition? Stretch and Sans shared a quick glance when they knew she wasn't looking and then look over at Red who shrugs silently. He didn't know any more than the others if she had taken notice of their attention. Jack was highly aware due the issue in the woods; it is when she and Blue finish their nice creams that she sees a couple pass by with cute bears like prizes from the carnival.

"THERE'S A CARNIVAL NEARBY... WANNA GO?"

"OF COURSE" She takes Blue's hand, running off.

"wait!" Stretch calls, but the two seem very determined to get to the carnival.

"Let 'em go have fun Stretch. In fact, why don't we all go?" There's some agreement but the G brothers decline and head off on their own way. Kairi wandered over to where Stretch was.

"Relax, they'll be fine." He nods, but torn a little between being close to his brother and being close to her. Jack sighs and smiles, enjoying blues energetic-ness; it reminded her of herself before her parents had became terrible monster hunters and left her for dead for not seeing their ways; not to mention her real had betrayed her and beat her up for it. It hadn't been long after that incident in which Kairi had found her and she'd had a new family.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TRY FIRST?" He asked after paying the admission fee, handing her a bracelet that would allow them onto any rides they choose; he'd discarded his inflatable and had passed it to his brother, the item having disappeared with the other beach things into a dimensional box on Stretch's phone for safe keeping. Jack tapped her chin, but hearing screams from a roller coaster, she couldn't help but grab his hand and tug him past the other carnival goers. Jumping over a girl and her little balloon doggy to be first in line for The Stomach Twister, a super fast roller coaster that was supposed to make your stomachs twist into a pretzel. Blue seemed nervous, but he let Jack tug him into the line. He seemed a little uncertain but he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"READY BLUE?!" Her eyes were bright and happy to do this, she was just making sure old Blue was too.

"OF COURSE! NO CHALLENGE IS TOO DAUNTING FOR THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!"

"Alright Magnificent, then get in." She says already in her seat after showing off the band as the other couples stare and glare.

"YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED HUMANS AND MONSTERS TOGETHER ITS REVOLTING!" Someone shouted from the line. "Yeah!" Another agrees even as a child turned to her mother, crying for no reason and to add insult to injury they tried to kick them off but the ride to appease the crowd but it was too late, the car had already started moving. Blue ignored their shouts, it was like he didn't even hear them as he'd settled next to Jack.

Jack had, but it was too late; as they rode up the track the humans below booed and threw food before the slow ride up begun; soda splashing on Jack.

"Ugh! NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE INTO A TOTALLY DIFFERENT OUTFIT!" Soon the cars reached the peak and before she could say more they tilted over a sheer drop, fifty feet down, and it seemed like they'd crash but the track moved with the cars until they loop de looped four times. It then raced upwards, like a swift climb to the largest mountain and back again before the ride repeated, but upside down and backwards this time. Jack screamed the whole way, clinging to Blue. He whooped through the entire ride, hugging Jack close to him happily. Near the end Jack thought they'd both die,hence she'd buried her head in fear against the bar that had them strapped in, trying to bury herself against Blue.

"Blue I- I forgot to tell you I'M SCARED OF ROLLER COASTERS! ITS A PHOBIA!!" 

He hugged her close as best he could as the ride slowed and was coming to its end.

"Don't Worry. I'll Always Be Here To Protect You." He says gently to her, his tone quieter than normal as his hand wrapped around her waist. Jack sniffled, once it came to its end; the rude people from before having left. Jack walked off the ride only to fall to the ground as the phobia finally kicked in fully.

"B-Blue g-get Kairi." Blue picked her up, mimicking the actions he already knew to do... He was gently humming the tune he knew that Kari used to calm Jack down. He was hoping it would work, it had last time... She whimpered and looked at him, clutching him in her arms, petrified. He gently rocked her as he found a bench to sit on, holding her close, lightly running his fingers through her hair.... He had missed this... He knew he shouldn't... it was too soon... His brother wouldn't approve, but he couldn't help it; he continued to hum softly, his eyelights glowing in soft reassurance. Jack feebly clutched onto Blue now, crying and whining, sobbing; she was very afraid.

"It's Okay Jack. I Won't Leave You." He murmurs.

"Y-You promise Blue." She was crying and sobbing out my pain all in one go as she hugged him; the two unaware Kairi and Stretch were coming around the corner in time to hear Blue make that promise before being witnesses to Blue kissing Jack. He'd been unable to resist the urge to taste her again... When the kiss ended Jack was shocked.

"B-Blue I- I didn't know you felt that way about me." She pulled back before it could go any further then a chaste kiss. "I- I- I'm I.." She wasn't sure what to say as she didn't wanna crush his feelings, at least that much she was sure of. He smiles a little sadly.

"I... I'm Sorry. I Shouldn't Have Done That." He glanced away, a blush on his cheeks. "I Don't Expect You To Feel The Same. I Just..." He trails off.

Kairi tugged Stretch over to one of the games, talking about it to distract him; the others had split off in different directions so she'd ended up with Stretch, who'd tugged her with him before any of the others could so she was accompanying him for the moment. Jack sighed and made eye contact with his eyelights.

"I understand my dear Blue, more than you know, what it's like to be in love." She put a hand on his shoulder. "J-Just between me and you, don't expect too much from me. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either." She takes his hand and they walk towards the nearest snack bar.

"I Understand." Jack smiles and buys them a giant pretzel with cotton candy around it, it also came with chocolate sauce and cheese curds. She smiles and share the giant pretzel with him, though he was careful to avoid the sugar, and took selfies of them both in cute anime styles. Blue giggles, his usual enthusiasm seeming to be back now that the moment had passed and she had calmed down again.

"LET'S GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL NEXT! I WANNA SEE ALL THE LIGHTS FROM THE TOP!" Jack smiled.

"T-that I can do." Her stutter betrayed a fear of heights that was not as bad as her fear of roller coasters.

"Mmm..." They waited but the damn worker said 'no more room' and they let only human couples on. "HEY! YOU SAID NO MORE ROOM!" Jack glared.

"Sorry kid, we don't do monsters." Jack glared as she saw Blueberry's smile falter.

"Look buddy if you don't let him ride with me I'll let your boss know that ten reasons you should be fired and possibly in jail for prejudice!" The teen gulped and let them go into the next empty cart.

"Come on Blue."  It was hard for him to not be sad at such things. Why did humans have to be so mean? Despite everything that had happened... he was... himself still. It still stung.

Meanwhile, Kairi giggles as she runs through a maze of mirrors yards away from the Ferris Wheel.

"C'mon Stretch! You said you could find me without using magic!" She calls out a challenge as she walks through the mirror maze. It wasn't that hard if you didn't look at the mirrors themselves.

Once they were off the ride the two were spat upon from those above, not that any of it actually hit.

"Oh Blue, let's just get the heck outta here. I don't want you be tormented for being my friend!" Blue shrugs.

"IT'S NOT ANY DIFFERENT THAN ANY OTHER TIME. HEY, LET'S GO CHECK OUT SOME GAMES!" He tugged her away from the ferris wheel towards the games.

"W-What do you mean Blue?" She asks as he takes them to a duck hunter game.

"CHARA AND THE REST OF THE AMBASSADORS DO A GOOD JOB WITH LAWS AND STUFF... BUT PEOPLE DON'T ALWAYS DO WHAT THEY SHOULD. EVEN WITH THE LAWS." He shrugs and looks at the game a moment before paying the fee and picking up one of the guns... turns out he's a pretty dang good shot. Jack giggles, grinning as she was a pretty great shot herself and won him at least 10 prizes. He easily won Jack just as many in return, if not more, as they went from game to game.

Kairi was wandering around the mirror maze now, a little lost as she had lost track of where she had been. She stopped in a dead end and nearly let out a sigh of frustration until a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She squealed and was about to yell but realized suddenly the arms were familiar and she was caught up against Stretch.

Jack giggled and took Blue to the spook house, she yelped when they popped up and leaned into his chest hiding from the scary critters, animatronics. Blue yelped a few times himself, but kept a tight grip on Jack through it all; she hugged him close those times as well. Blue keeps her close, but does his best not to read too much into it as they come out of the spook house.

Kairi flushes a little at the position she's suddenly in, they're the only ones in the maze...

"what's with that look?"

"What look?"

"ya look like you wanna say somethin'." He replies, staring down at her, there was only a few inches between him... it would be just too easy to ... He knew it was too easy. He pulled the lollipop from his mouth, it was just a stick now. He smelled of smoke and honey, normally smoke was a scent that revolted her but some how... on him... it was... alluring almost. Jack was glad that ride was over as she clung to Blue rest of the way.

"Hmm, it's getting late maybe we should all go home."

"WE SHOULD MEET UP WITH THE OTHERS FIRST." He held her close as they left the attraction behind.

"you make this too easy."

"Well I'm not easy."

"didn't say that." He tilted her chin up as he closed the distance between them. Jack and Blue walked towards the entrance; Blue taking out his phone as Jack headed towards a mirror maze. Blue was trailing behind Jack towards the maze, he'd no idea where the others were. He was fiddling with his phone to text his brother and the others.

So close... but then his phone vibrated and the spell broken. He pulled out his phone as Kairi stepped back form him.

"looks like the others are ready to head to the house." She nods and follows him out to the exit. 

Jack grunts as soon she finds herself being pulled along by Blue towards the entrance of the carnival.

"Blue uh.. th-thank you f-for tonight." A blush dusted her cheeks. 

He had been told to go to the gate where the others were waiting for Kairi and Stretch to join them.

"O-OH... WELL I HAD A LOT OF FUN! THANKS FOR COMING WITH ME." He replied a light cyan blue dusting his cheekbones. Papyrus waved from where the group was standing.

"good to hear you two had fun." Blue turned towards the voice and grins.

"SURE DID!" Kairi was next to Stretch and simply smiles at the two. Jack nodded and watched Stretch take Blue while she took Kairi to the side behind a few bushes nearby.

"K-Kairi can we talk?"

"We'll talk in the car actually, we have to follow them to pick up our stuff from the beach." She murmurs as Edge yells.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR OVER FIVE MINUTES!"

"WELL IT TOOK THAT LONG TO GET HERE! WE WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PARK!" Blue shoots back, Sans and Stretch watch the two argue as the group moves out of the park towards various vehicles. Jack sighed and watched as Blue argued.

"WHY NOT LAY OFF HIM EDGE!" Jack snapped shutting the larger skeleton up. Edge looked about to say something but the others around him seemed to keep him from it and he harrumphed in displeasure before stalking off. Red, on the other hand, looked over at Jack.

"watch it doll."

"And why's that?" She wondered angrily if Red was going to test her or something. Before he can respond, Kairi steps between them.

"Leave it Red." She then turns to Jack.

"Back off." Her gaze is serious and leaves no room for argument. Jack glare at her and leaves, what was Kairi's damn issue now? She was only protecting Blue, she can't believe this.


	15. Nightmares, Fries and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are rough at night, things are mostly back to normal now but what's normal when the majority of those you call friends are a bunch of skeletons?

Kairi sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose even as Red growls a little and walks off, grumbling to himself.

"geez, you really know how to keep the peace don't you?" Stretch remarked.

"That is not helpful Stretch." She sighs and heads off to the car.

"not scorin' any points today are ya?" Sans asked.

"i don't see you doing any better." Jack glared burning holes at each skeleton, this time for their remarks, before she takes off before they can leave. She was just so confused, more so then before but Blue followed her and brought her back. She fell asleep in the car; when she'd fallen asleep it is Blue who held her in his arms, hugging away nightmares. 

"Thanks Blue, I'll get this sorted out with her." He only nods as he leaves the two of them; Kairi drives home after they'd retrieved their things from the skeleton household. Jack lay in bed later that evening, looking through the skylight she had installed to look at the stars or else she'd feel trapped in the apartment. The landlord was actually pretty cool about the whole thing and Jack was adamant that they always have a skylight no matter where they moved to, if they ever did, or at least a way to look at the stars.

"Jack, we need to talk." Kairi said as she came into the room.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"About what happened at the carnival. I don't want you to think I was choosing sides or something like that. Look... I know everything there is to know about each one of those monsters... I can't even begin to explain how I know it because honestly... I'm not sure how I do."

"Uh eh.. I ... me and Blue already went over it and promised each other we'd give things a try, eventually. I didn't say yes, but I'm not saying no either. He stole my first real kiss that meant something... to somebody... only Basil..." Kairi chuckles a little. She understood what Jack meant.

"Not what I meant, though that was cute."

"Mmm yes, well, I don't know how to feel other than wanting to protect him."

"I can understand that, but what I mean to say is that you need to learn about them before you accidentally set something into motion. I know Red is... brash and lewd, but he's a sweetheart and he loves his brother dearly. He'll go to great lengths to protect Edge, regardless of what it is that he has said and I know Edge is... demeaning and overly vicious at times, but it's because he has to be. It's all he knows and he does it to protect himself and his brother. Edge isn't an easy pill to swallow, but you have to be careful okay?"

"Yes mom." She replies, chuckling. "Join me in stargazing won't you?" Simply smiling, Kairi nods; she joins her sister on the bed to look up at the stars.

All night was Jack's dreams were plagued by nightmares; this time she seemed to be standing somewhere in a foggy place.

_"H-HELLO!" There was a sound of soft footsteps._

_"Hello?" Her eyes scan the area. There was no response to her call but several figures appeared as silhouettes._

_"Uh.. Hello can you tell me where I am?" The figures don't reply, but the air swirls with dust and there is a sense of foreboding in the air. One by one, eyelights appear... Cyan blue, red, blue, yellow, and the last was a blood red.... She began to shake, though whether it was from the cold she suddenly felt or uncertainty was hard to tell. Five large skulls with unforgiving stares rose behind the figures and beams charged in their mouths, aimed at her... before the beams hit she awoke due to someone shaking her and calling her name._

"Jack! Wake up now! C'mon!"

_"NOOO!!"_

Kairi hugged Jack close.

"Calm down Jack, you're okay.... it's okay. It's just a dream." Jack gasped, crying in agony, then yelling at Kairi for waking her before dream could tell her something.

"Tell you something? Pretty sure dying in a dream doesn't tell you anything."

"W-What how did you know?" Jack immediately become guarded and kicked her off. 

"Ow! Well hell, for one you were screaming "don't shoot!" over and over again."

"I w-what? I d-don't remember t-that!" 

"Probably a reflex, so I doubt you'd remember."

"So when did you start shaking me, and how long have I been asleep?"

"Just the last few minutes actually and as for how long, you slept the whole evening." Kairi glances up, indicating that the sun was now out, its rays gently lighting up the room.

"G-god, that long..." She shook a bit, the realistic nightmare forever burned into her mind; just like the rest that had come before it. Kairi sighs a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Was the icy reply.

"Alright, just thought I'd offer in case maybe you did." Jack sighs.

"Well I'm up anyways, guess I'll get ready for work."

"What do you want for breakfast? You still have plenty of time before you need to leave."

"Erm.. a small coffee and a simple bacon cheese omelette if you please." She says as she ties her hair in a bun as she moved to retrieve her clothes from wash. _Still wet... but eh. What's wrong with being a little damp?_  Kairi made the breakfast as Jack had asked, sipping at some tea herself as she didn't find much of an appetite this morning. Jack had calmed a bit once breakfast was eaten; car keys in hand and all her work things in her work bag, she was out the door and getting into her beat up old Cadillac. Kairi sighs and contemplated the idea of going back to bed. She didn't work today, but she did the following evening. Jack sighed when she saw a text.

Bubblicious Blue: HEY JACK DO YOU MIND IF I BRING MY BROS TO MCDONALDS FOR SOME BURGERS! 

She shook for a second, how did he know she worked there?

A second text popped up.

Sis: Our beach buds might show up at your work. Sorry, Blue kinda weaseled it out of me.

Jack groans in annoyance but she calms down during lunch hour; the lunch rush slimming slowly after what seemed like hours. Blue, of course, waited to see what Jack would say about them coming. With a chance to reply to him, Jack quickly sent a text: Okay what time you getting here?

After a moment she followed it up with: the rush hour's slowing down so maybe now.

Bubblicious Blue: WE'LL BE OVER SOON THEN!

"Mmm Blue's coming over..."

"Who is Blue?" A young woman asked, one of Jack's co-workers who was a kind, older woman who had taken a liking to Jack and was quick to help when she was on duty. Jack jolted, having forgotten where she was.

"A friend, he's a special order case coming in with a few brothers."

"A special case?"

"You'll see." She drummed her fingers on the counter as she took orders on the touch pad with the other. It had been a while since she'd seen them, a few weeks at the very least.


	16. A Needed Break

Kelsey, the worker who'd asked the question, helps Jack work as she wonders what it is that Jack had meant by "a special case" as the other hadn't elaborated.

"hey bro, slow down already."

"SORRY! I'M JUST SO EXCITED!"

"UGH, WHY DID YOU DRAG ME ALONG TO THIS? YOU KNOW I HATE GREASY FOOD."

"you're the one who said he wanted something to eat that was "fast and easy" and you didn't want to eat Blue's tacos so..." Stretch replied. The entire restaurant seemed to stop for a minute before most of the workers went back to what they were doing without batting an eye, most didn't care about the job or their customers. A few people stared but most went back to their meals without comment. Jack grins.

"Hey Bluey wanna know the specials for today or is it a to-go order?"

"IT'S TO GO." Edge replies before Blue can; Blue nods in agreement though he's bouncing a little as usual.

"You have some very interesting friends here." Kelsey says as she moves over to see the trio.

"This must be Blue, who I heard about." Blue grins.

"YUP! ARE YOU JACK'S FRIEND TOO?!"

"I'd like to think so, I'm Kelsey."

"nice to meet you. i'm Stretch and this is Edge."

"OF COURSE!" Jack says, hugging Kelsey and then Blue before listening to each for their order. Edge barely said two words besides his order, which he'd ordered something for Red as well though the other two skeletons said nothing on it. Jack smiles and repeats the order in slang.

"TRIPLE FLAPJACK ON RYE WITH SIDE ORDER OF FRIES LARGE, 3 large, one medium and will that be all sweethearts?"

"THAT IS NOT-"

"yeah. that's it thanks Jack." Stretch interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME! SHE GOT IT WRONG!"

"relax Edge, she's just repeating everything we ordered in restaurant lingo."

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS?! IT SOUNDS LIKE NOTHING I'VE ORDERED!" Stretch shrugs.

"been watchin' Muffet. she never calls anything what it is either."

"Alright here you are boys, three double cheese burgers with special sauce, french fries large, four drinks. We don't serve mountain dew, but sprite's same as that; Taco Bell, curse them for stealing customers with spiked dew and anyways... two of those, a tea with cherry spritz and sparkling water for Edgey?"

"yup. thanks for spellin' it out." Stretch smiles.

"Alright boys have a nice day and thanks for coming to McDonalds, that'll be $25.50." Stretch paid for the food with a card he's slipped out of a wallet that he'd pulled out of one of the pockets of his hoodie. Jack waved bye and smiled, like always, only to release a woosh of air as if she had been holding her breath once the trio were gone.

"Thank god that's over." 

"Oh come on. They weren't  _that_  bad... well except for that Edge guy. Blue was adorable and, if he had skin, I'm betting Stretch would be a looker." Jack rolled up a plastic menu and hit her on the head.

"NO! NO, bad Kelsey! NO!" She laughs, fending off the blows easily.

"Oh give me a break! The way you were eyeing one of them like they were some pin up calendar boy means you have no room to talk!"

"Whatever the one your eyeing may already be taken by my roomie, but be quiet! I told you no teasing Kairi when she comes in for lunch about it either and no teasing me FOR IT!" She dangles a pay check out of her reach until she said 'fine.' Jack  gave it to her before glancing at the clock. It was time to clock out for the day. She was free, FREE!

"You're just lucky I like you." She said before walking off. Jack ran to her car, eager to be home. Jack was home before Kari had to work her own shift. She was doing laundry when Jack came in, finishing just folding socks.

"Hey Jack, how was work?"

"Work as usual, but had Blue, Stretch and Edge come in for lunch; boy they got odder tastes then you sometimes." She answers whilst putting away her work clothes in wash and look through her bag for the latest pay check. 

"Oh haha Phil, monster coins."

"Stranger tastes than me huh? Well they are monsters after all, what were you expecting? Complete normalcy?"

"Not that I don't know that, I fill more monster orders than humans lately!" She sounded exasperated.

"You sound like you need a break, why don't we invite our friends to go with us to the park for a day?"

"That would be lovely thank you so very much."

"You got it."

Stretch opened his phone, rolling the lollipop about in his mouth as he stared at the device.

"WHO IS IT PAPPY?"

"huh, it's Kairi, she wants to know is we're up for a picnic tomorrow."

"I'M IN!" "ME TOO!"

"eh... why not?"

"UGH, I GUESS SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP YOU LOT IN LINE."

"i have work tomorrow... i'll catch up with you later." Red grumbles a bit.

Kairi looks at her phone.

HoneyCarrot: what time?

"Looks like they're game." At the same time, Jack was sending out a message of her own.

Axie: sure sweetheart. what time?

Jack: uh 2:30 don't mind the guys if there a bit hostile I won't be upset I'll welcome ya ;)

Axie: heh, they don't bother me.

Jack: Good then happy to hear it just remember to be a good sport for the football we're gonna pass around, by football I mean Kairi

Axie: heh... didn't know she was made of pig skin.

Jack: HISS! YES DELICIOUS BACON

Axie: well since she's yer sis i won't cook her... though she might be  _bacon_  in this heatwave we've been having lately.

Jack: Mm bring sunblock or in your case sun bleach yourself

Axie: sun bleach? i'm already white sweetheart... don't think i could be any more white.

Jack couldn't help but giggle at that.

Jack: Just be sure to come round at 2:00 or 2:30 on dot

Axie: i'll be there.

Jack: bring your cute self on over then short stuff

Axie: will do sweetheart.

Jack giggled subconsciously, now if only she could figure out what the dream meant... 

The following day everything is packed and ready, including a picnic basket and a cooler full of what would be lunch for the group.

"Well, Axe knows we're going."

"Let me guess, you invited him too. Look, I don't have a grudge against him or anything like it, but I don't think you should have done that."

"And why's that? Why can't you guys just leave people that are different alone!?" She snapped and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Jack you KNOW I don't have anything against him. It's the others I'm worried about."

"Others will have to deal." Was the muffled reply.

"It's not going to be pretty though." Kairi sighs.

"Oh well Nyah!"

"Pfff, what are you the nyan cat now?"

"NYAH NYAH!" She comes out, shooting styrofoam peanuts at her she'd gotten from a package the week before. Kairi chuckles and fends off the packing peanuts. It's about 2:00 exactly when they arrive with the picnic.


	17. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gathers for a picnic in the park, this includes Axe. How will the other skeletons cope with having him around?

Kairi sets the picnic basket and cooler on the blanket for later while the various brothers begin to arrive. Blue and Stretch are the first, followed by Sans and Papyrus as well as Edge. Jack, meanwhile, begun to set out the food as their friends arrive;  suddenly she feels as if eyes were on the back of her head. Axe shows up in the meantime while the others seem distracted by one another.

"Axe, you made it! Welcome." Everyone stops what they're doing to look... well everyone but Kairi who was fussing with the blanket. Jack froze as the group seems to fall into silence; she offers a sandwich and egg salad to Axe and Crooks, whom had  came with their own peace offering of food.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Edge is the first to break the silence.

"They were invited of course." Jack flinches as the others glare at her.

"I invited them now back off!" She stood her ground. The glares weren't so much at Jack though as they were at Axe...

"HEY BLUE! RACE YA DOWN THE HILL! LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG!" She calls suddenly, taking off quicker than a gazelle. Blue is quick to follow without hesitation. The others weren't paying too much attention to Jack or Blue.

"HAHA! BLUE CATCH ME!" Jack jumps from the tree she had climbed into. "Weee!" Blue ran under her, shocked she would do that, but he didn't miss.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN!" Jack giggled and hugged him like a brother.

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS!" He stared, slightly pale, making the slight flush on his cheekbones stand out more.

~

Back at the picnic, Stretch was stretched out next to Kairi, the two idly chatting about the carnival in low tones.

"wanna get away from the glaring contest?" Stretched asked after a moment.

"Sure." He gets up and offers a hand. Kairi takes it with a small smile and the two walk off to take a stroll.

~

Jack smiles.  "Silly Blue, I'd never do anything that would hurt me; why do you think I trust you?" Blue seems at a loss for words there, his flush deepening slightly.

"W-well... I n-never Would Let Any H-harm Come To You." He kisses her cheek briefly. Even if it wasn't quite what he wanted, he at least figured she couldn't object to that. Jack was blushing hard as she tries to find something else for her and Blue to do, up until Axe decided to play catch up that is.

"anything interesting here?" Axe asks.

"NOT LIKE YOU WOULD FIND ANYTHING INTERESTING HERE."

"on the contrary, there is something interesting here." His gaze goes to Jack.

"O-Oh." Jack shifted back a bit, having not expected Axe to be so close, a little too close for comfort.

"BACK OFF! YOU'RE MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE!"

"heh... i'd rather that than be stuck as her little brother like you." Blue glared at him for the jab. Jack backed up a bit more, not having expected this.

"AT LEAST SHE TRUSTS ME!" Blue shot back, obviously in a huff over the jab that he considered to be an insult.

"anyone with half a brain knows you're trustworthy. too bad no one will ever see you as an adult." Blue's anger drained and he seemed to pale, unable to answer to that.

"B-Blue what is he talking about?" Axe smirks and without warning, teleported to Jack's side and grabbed her, teleporting again before she could even think to open her mouth to scream. 

~

"heh, look, a couple actually carved there names here." Curious, Kairi walked over to the tree that Stretch was standing under. Sure enough, there was a couple of initials beneath the tree.

"Yeah, you're right." She looks up suddenly as she feels him shift a little so that she's effectively trapped between him and the tree. Her eyes widened slightly.

"i think we were interrupted... were we not?"

"Um..." She didn't get a chance to say anything as he went in for the kiss, his tongue sliding over hers and into her mouth. Taking advantage of her attempt to say something. She was caught off guard by it.

~

"AXE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blue was a mix of outraged and shocked.

~

Blue's shout was enough to send Stretch jolting back from the kiss. He looked around to see if his brother was nearby while Kairi recovered from the surprise of the kiss itself.

~

"ACK!" Jack saw the area around her spinning from the sudden teleportation. "W-Where am I? Where'd you take me?"

"relax sweetheart. we're still in the park."

"Uh.. that was really mean what you said to Blue back there. Look I know you all have issues but I'd rather not be in the middle of such a childish fight like that; I thought things would be less of a headache if we all hung out but I regret my decision."

"childish? well what did you expect from him?"

"I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S LIKE A CHILD THAT'S WHAT I LIKE BEST ABOUT MY FRIENDS! ... You know what, maybe they're right; maybe your too much of an ass to put up with I'm sorry Axe, but I wish to not have any contact with you again." He frowns a little.

"ya can't avoid me forever doll."

"I can and I sure as hell will." She replies, pushing past him now; she was done with him and this conversation "AND QUIT CALLING ME DOLL!" 

He frowns after her. Seconds later Red appears.

"there ya are!" He seems relieved to find her and glares in Axe's direction.

"Good, Red, let's go it's starting to stink around here." She glared at Axe, who frowned but then smiled in return just 'cause. Jack decided she didn't want to see him, but that didn't mean he'd quit trying.

"see you later then, doll." He disappeared before Jack could retort.

"i swear to asgore i hate that guy."

"You and me both now I'm sorry I never listened; that guy's a real piece of fucking work." Red put a hand on her shoulder.

"you okay?" Concern flickering over his features, it was a little out of character seeing as normally he was just staring lustfully towards Jack or Kairi with no shame.

"No, I'm a fool. How could I have not seen he was just an asshole whom cares only for himself?"

"hey, don't beat yourself up too hard over it." Red pulled out his phone and texted the others that he'd found Jack and she was fine.... more or less.

~

"looks like Red found her."

"That's good, let's - is that music?" Kairi heard what sounded like music, it was faint. Curious she headed towards the sound, not noticing the way Stretch was almost groaning as he realized who this was....


	18. Not Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just go down hill...

"Yeah but clearly your guys' glares weren't for nothing and now I'm worried it's gonna come bite me in the ass. He literally took me from Blue." Jack sighed, worried for him.

"so i heard. look, he probably won't hurt you but as you've discovered... he's a real piece o' work. look sweetheart, just stick close to us and he shouldn't bother you too much. and even if he does... just call out for one of us. we'll hear ya. promise."

~

Kairi soon found herself in a small crowd of on-lookers and when she had made it to the front she saw the performer. It looked like Sans in a hoodie and jeans with tennis shoes... and sweet lord could he dance! She found herself entranced by the movement as he easily kept time with the jazzy beat. When the song ended, she wasn't the only one clapping. He looked over though and it was her eyes his eyelights landed on. Did his usual grin just get bigger?

~

"I will keep that noted anyways now that my evenings ruined so far; do you mind walking me back to the picnic?"

"sure, don't let him spoil things for you though." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, making fists. He'd wanted to wipe the smirk off that bonehead's face... no pun intended. She grins and and looks at Red. Was that a look of care she saw?

"He won't." He smiles.

"good. let's go enjoy lunch eh?" Jack left with Red, suffering a bit a d a stern talking from Edge after they arrived, whom she'd retorted with 'I don't care' and 'just wanna hang with Red' leaving Blue and him pouting; Sans just chuckled at this, more relaxed now that Axe was gone. Though Edge and Blue seemed completely shocked that Jack would want to be with Red, who just grinned at them triumphantly before sitting down next to her near the food.

~

"care to dance with me?" Several of those around departed but some stayed to watch.

"U-uh... I'm n-not that good."

"c'mon, can't be that bad. we'll do something easy." Kairi nodded after a moment and Stretch could only fume as he watched as this new rival put his hands on  _his_  girl. Even if it was to dance. He couldn't dance too well himself, but that didn't mean he liked this. It was a lot slower than the previous song, so she was able to pick up the steps easily enough even as he twirled her about, easily knowing when to let go and when to hold on. Stretch didn't like this familiarity one bit and balled his hands in his pockets as he watches. Okay.... so she wasn't his...  **yet**  but still.

As the dance came to a close Stretch nearly gave himself away as the other skeleton dipped Kairi and kissed her. The crowd let out whistles and calls. Much to Stretch's annoyance, only fueling the anger. Kairi was taken by surprise, the kiss was short, but sweetly done. Unlike the passionate one that Stretch had stolen from her beneath the tree. He moved her out of the dip.

"name's Foxtrot."

"Um..."

"you got some nerve pal." The crowd dispersed quickly as tension seemed to run high suddenly.

"heya, didn't  _note_  you there."

"don't start with me."

"Stretch, really now. It was just a kiss." Stretch turned to her, surprised.

"just a..." She crossed her arms. He seemed shocked at how flippant she was about the entire thing.

~

Jack grins at Red's jokes, the two laughing at puns until Edge blew a gasket; Jack had ended up in a screaming match with him, so now she wasn't talking to Edge anymore. Sans sighed and tried to keep the peace with the group that remained. After a few hours though things seemed to return to normal as they had dug into the meal Jack and Kairi had provided. Jack grinned, wanting the last cupcake that Edge had and the two had glared before Blue had piped up with a solution. Rock, paper, scissors.

"HA! I WIN! NOW PAY UP!" He grumbled and handed her the last cupcake from his plate while Red just kept her company though it was obvious Blue wanted to be sitting next to her. 

~

"what do you mean  _just_  a kiss?!" Stretch asked, it was easy to see he wasn't happy with the way he had tensed.

"Just that." Kari frowned, why was he getting so worked up?

"heh... guess i  _stepped_  on some toes here. by the way, you're a natural."

"Thanks." Kari flushed slightly, which only made Stretch more mad until a thought hit him.

"then... did that back there.... mean...  _nothing_  to you?" He seemed to grow pale.

"I didn't say that."

"you didn't have to." The look on his face made her wince.

"Stretch I-" But he was gone in an instant.

"talk about leaving on a  _sour note_  there. sorry if i made your boyfriend mad."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"really now? huh, maybe he wanted to be then."

"Maybe..." Kari mumbles, feeling guilty.

"anyway, if you ever wanna dance again look me up." He handed Kari his phone and she did likewise, she typed her number into his and they swapped numbers back.

"It was nice meeting you."

"likewise." Kari headed off back to the group. Jack took one look at her sister and within moments she'd wrapped her arms around Kairi in a hug. She was a little startled.

"Hey. You okay?" Kairi asks softly, remembering what Red had texted earlier that had sent them all out on a search across the park. Jack nodded, closing her eyes.

"You all were right, I'm sorry. I never thought he was that bad; I just didn't see it so easily."

"I'm sorry you had to find that out the hard way. He can be good, but he's just usually not. He had a hard life Jack, it's hard to remember that sometimes. I don't think he's the right one for you."

"No, but I worry he says he will see me again, soon, but I don't want to see him again!" She sobbed against Kairi's chest. She hugged her close.

"Don't worry, he won't ever hurt you Jack. I promise me and the others will make sure of that okay?" She sniffled.

"You promise?" She then looked around at each skeleton, meeting their eyelights. Kairi nods, each of the others also nod when Jack looked at them; even Sans.

"Thank you." She whispered as she clung to Kairi for the remainder of the picnic, having fallen asleep; again the same horrible dream, this time red eyes stared back at her. This dream was a little different from the others... because even though Jack couldn't see anyone else... there was a sense that there were others behind her... to help her....

_"Huh... hello please someone tell me what's going on?" For once, the entity before her spoke, though she couldn't make out more than red eyes._

_"Do you really think they can protect you... partner?"_

_"P-partner?" She shivered and looked behind her. It was the same figures from before, but this time there were bones and they weren't pointed at her...._

Jack pant heavily upon awakening from sleep.

"Mmm!" Someone was trying to shake her awake.

"You okay?" Kairi was leaning over her in concern; the others seemed to be standing around as well, looking on with a variety of levels of concern.

"W-wha happened? Where am I?" Jack looked like a startled child.

"YOU HAVEN'T GONE ANYWHERE." Papyrus says.

"You fell asleep at the park, we haven't left."

"O-oh." She breathed heavily, as if something would attack her right then and there. What was that dream? It wasn't as scary when someone wasn't aiming to kill her this time, but why had that changed? 

"You good?" Jack nods.

"W-we... let's go home." She whispered; everyone stared at me in concern. Was this going to happen every time she  visited them? 

"Alright." No one says anything but they seem concerned... even Edge, which was strange. Jack held onto her hand as Kairi walked to the car; she was shaking with each step, which unnerved Blue all the more; fists clenched reflexively as he watched the pair. Papyrus was just as bad, causing their respective brothers to speak with them quietly. Jack sighed as this only reminded her too much of when her parents actually did care for her when she'd been three, then they'd betrayed her.

 _"I'm serious honey these nightmare are getting ridiculous!"_ Her father's voice rang out from a barely remembered time and her mother hadn't said a word in return. 

"Don't worry, ok? Doesn't matter what you dream, I'm here and I won't leave." Kairi murmurs as she helps Jack into the car. Jack shivers before nodding, so very shaken up. 

 _"She's worthless!"_ Jack nearly winced, because she knew the woman who was supposed to be her mother, had not once opened her mouth to defend Jack. 


	19. Piece By Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi and Jack try to talk things out. Asking Sans for help, things seem to suddenly change as Sans divulges to her the reason he and his "best friend" don't seem to be on speaking terms. It's not a negotiable thing and saying 'sorry' for this one won't be enough...

Kairi drove them home and made Jack some warm coco to help calm her down after they had reached the apartment and were safely inside.

"C-coco." Jack whispered before taking a drink, it had always helped in the past to calm her down; especially from a really vicious nightmare. Kairi sat with her, offering silent reassurance.

"It- It was that weird dream again only I was being protected from some red-eyed demon."

"Chara." 

"Huh? What are you- ... who's that?" She hadn't seen that look on Kairi's face before, it was some strange cross between indifference, compassion, sadness and .... exasperation? She really wasn't sure. 

"The red-eyed demon who comes when people call its name.... The first child to fall into the Underground." Her tone is quiet as she speaks.

"Chara was a child with a deep hatred for humanity. Wanting nothing more than to escape them. The child climbed Mt. Ebott and fell into the Underground."

"Why would I call her in my dreams then!?"

"You probably didn't. Chara's soul is exactly the same as yours and they want only one thing... the destruction of humanity. Anytime there was a genocide run... Chara was involved."

"But... b-but I don't hate people I don't hate everyone! Mostly my family, but how can I be the same as her?!"

"I didn't say you were like Chara. You share a soul trait. Chara's soul was Determination, same as yours and Chara will do just about anything to possess someone who also has the same trait because they want the power to reset.... to kill everyone.... monsters included. Chara isn't exactly evil... it's not that simple." Jack gasped the 'partner' thing... _Oh god no_. Jack's eyes widened; that's what those dreams meant!

"Oh god..." she breathed "I think she's been sending me futures for me to see. Someone's warning me to stay away from her." The other dreams now suddenly make sense. "Kairi I think Chara's gonna use me to make that reset happen!"

"About that." Her gaze serious.

"Unless you let her in, she can't do anything. You have to AGREE to give her control." Jack breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"S-So then she's just gonna torture me..." She whispered fearfully.

"No, she can't do that either. Though she might annoy you, try to get you to be aggressive."

"Well I've been aggressive alright, but never fully outraged as I am now to think she's fucking with me."

She's probably the source of some of those nightmares unfortunately."

"How do I get rid of her then?" She asks sadly.

"That's a question for Frisk."

"And where do I find her?"

"Not sure. Sans probably knows." Jack sighs.

"Not to burst a bubble but I'm afraid to ask Sans anything honestly."

"Why's that? If you don't mind me asking... and I can always ask for you."

"Well truthfully.... me and Sans kinda have a chemistry... a chemistry that blows up when poured together."

"I see. Well I'll ask for you then. He and I seem to be able to get along fine."

"G-good," She remembered her last conversation on phone with him and it wasn't pretty. Kairi shoots off a quick message to Sans.

"Just calm down, I'll help okay?"

PunMaster: you rang?

Kairi: cute. i was wondering if you knew where Frisk was. I wanted to introduce Jack to them, she's kinda interested in them.

PunMaster: wHy dOes shE want tO kNow? 

 

Well that was odd. He never used caps. Ever. Great.

"Damn he's too perceptive some times...." She mutters.

Kairi: Like I said, she wants to meet them. I told her I'd take her to meet them if I found out where they were and I figured you'd know. Is there something wrong with that?

 

There was a moment of silence.

PunMaster: i'll tell her then. what time?

 

Kairi looks over at Jack.

"He knows where she's at, but I think he knows something we don't."

Kairi: This friday, 6p.

PunMaster: meet ya there sweet cheeks, but i'll warn ya. she may not be as cooperative with me as she will be with you and jack in speaking terms

Kairi: You two at it again?

PunMaster: like cats and dogs

Kairi: What is it this time?

PunMaster: i kinda brought race into a conversation and now we refuse to speak to each other

 

Kairi let out an audible groan.

Kairi: *groans* Saaaaaannnnssss you didn't...

PunMaster: i said her mom was a filthy whore and a disgusting excuse of humanity's droppings 

Kairi: damn it Sans... but that's not exactly racist.

PunMaster: eh that was after i said i hate you humans and you're all the same

Kairi: What are you, five? You're supposed to be helping keep the peace not making things worse! ]:(

 

 _Yeah, okay, that definitely was racist there... and that's pretty harsh saying he hates us all... does he really? Is his tolerance of us just an act like that smile he wears like it's some sort of mask?_  

PunMaster: oh yeah and you if you thought that we monsters are peaceful you're wrong! :(

 

_God I'm so sick of all this childishness from everyone... I swear..._

Kairi: Nice to know the one guy who's supposed to be this great judge of people is an ass. And I'm not pulling yours out of the fire this time bucko, you're on your own.

 

He'd gotten himself into it, he could sure as hell get himself out this time. There was certainly no smoothing that kind of remark over even if it had been said in the heat of anger. Now she was ticked at him too... Kairi did have her limitations after all, she was human too dagnabbit! 

PunMaster: fine. i don't need your help

 

Jack, seeing the last text, looked at Kairi worriedly. Kairi sighs.

"God damn idiot... I swear he's going to get himself dusted one of these days." She shows Jack the string of texts about the fight between him and Frisk.

"HE SAID THAT!! HE SAID THAT SHIT TO ME DURING OUR FIGHT! ASSHOLE!" Jack slammed the bathroom door shut, though she hadn't gone there just because she was angry at Sans all over again. Kairi just groaned. Why did it have to be the asshole? Why were all the best looking ones like that? Okay, so he wasn't the ONLY skeleton in the group but damn it! They'd hit it off so well.... or so she had thought. It was so hard to find good friends.


	20. Shot Through the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Kairi meet up with Frisk to get some answers, but neither is expecting Sans to show up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon jovi

Kairi groaned, no wonder Sans and jack weren't getting along! Jack shared the sentiment with her own groan. 

"Then I guess it's up to us speak with her about Chara." Friday afternoon a text came to Kairi from a number she didn't recognize.

???: Hey, you wanted to talk? I'm Frisk.

Kairi: Yeah, where do you want to meet up?

Ambassador: Anywhere is fine with me.

Kairi: How about the park on 7th street then.

Ambassador: Okay, see you there.

Jack followed Kairi closely until they reached the park where they'd agreed to meet Frisk. Kairi sat down on a bench and it wasn't long before a young teenager in a striped shirt walked over. She held up a phone and sent the text.

Ambassador: I'm Frisk.

Kairi nodded and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kairi and this is my sister, Jack." Kari held her phone so Jack could see when the next message arrived.

Ambassador: Nice to meet you both. I guess I should say this is the best way to talk because I'm mute.

Jack grins.

"It's understandable!"

Ambassador: You wanted to speak with me?

"It's kinda about Chara, I'm scared that she's chosen me for uh.. plans against everyone here."

Frisk tilted her head.

Ambassador: Chara?! I wondered why they had been so silent as of late.

Jack nods.

"I think she's trying to get me to let her in but I refuse."

Ambassador: I see... Sans did mention something once about a nightmare about resets... I thought it was just the usual ... until a night or so ago. It seems resets have been happening and I'm not the one doing it.

"Wait... what?"

"Huh!?" 

Ambassador: There have been at least five resets in the last.... let's say about five months. 

"Well I haven't noticed anything has changed for us, so how did we reset?"

Ambassador: It's possible to not remember if the reason was traumatic.

"Well then how come I don't remember? I remember my last reset through dreams but then recently begun to see Chara ever since we met the skelibros family!?"

Ambassador: I would guess they are a trigger to your memories. Somehow, whatever Chara is trying, they play a big part.

Kairi nods.

"That makes sense, it also explains how I know them so well despite never having met any of them..." Frisk nods in agreement causing Jack to shiver.

 "W-Whatever she wants from me is not gonna happen again... unless it already did. I don't know! Its driving me nuts!!"

Ambassador: I don't think it has, because I think that whatever they made you do... you reset after it happened or were killed and a reset was forced to happen.

"So what then happened? Can you explain this whole reset thing?"

Ambassador: A reset can happen when a Red Soul dies, but does not wish to die. If you were killed you may not remember exactly, but I remember from my time in the Underground. When I died, I was given two options in the form of buttons... like when in a battle, but the options were to reset or continue. Continue would bring me back to where I had last saved, but a rest would send me back to the point where I fell in the Underground.

Frisk had a thoughtful look on their face.

Ambassador: For you, however, it seems the point of reset happens to take you back to just before you met the skeleton brothers.

"T-Then these dreams are memories of my reset?" Jack said, shaking as she felt it all come into place; the attacks, the battles, the eyes, the anger... "D-Did I fight them?" Frisk's expression was one of sad sympathy.

Ambassador: If that was in your dream... then yes, I would say you did at some point. Your dreams are likely what happened in the five other timelines.

"FIVE!" Kairi nods.

"This is starting to make sense... because come to think of it... I vaguely remember the order.... Sans and Papyrus... Blue and Stretch... Axe and Crooks... Red and Edge.... but this last one... there was... someone else. I met him the other day. I don't think his brother was involved though because I can't think of a nickname for him."

"Really?" Jack wondered what this meant for the future for her. 

"Yeah, he said his name was Foxtrot.... cheeky bastard stole a kiss." Jack wondered if their future was heading for yet another reset.... 

"Come to think of it... I think this is the third time Blue has gone straight for you in the beginning now Jack. He's a very determined little guy."

"Oh. OHH!" Jack suddenly shifted uneasily as she realizes Blue is still interested and she had yet to say a thing.

"Don't worry about it though, I think before you say anything or decide anything. We need to find out what they know. I have a feeling Sans isn't the only one who remembers things we don't." Frisk only nods in agreement.

"I'll ask Blue if he knows anything is off."

Ambassador: I don't know who know and who doesn't anymore, but before hand... Blue didn't know anything anymore than Papyrus did.

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to get them all together, again. Man, won't THIS be fun... Sans is so not going to like this. He and I are not really speaking..."

Ambassador: You too huh?

"Yeah... geez... I didn't know he was such an ass... "

"I-I my dreams focus on him a lot?" She whimpers. Kairi sighs.

"Considering what an ass he's been... some how I am NOT surprised." Jack sighs, annoyed as she didn't wanna see Sans in her dreams.

"Guess we're going to have a meeting then tomorrow."

Kairi: Hey Stretch, think you can get the gang together. I have some questions.

HoneyCarrot: uh... sure. what time?

Kairi: Five, tomorrow.

Jack sighed, but of course this meeting had to be done probably soon anyway.

"I'll meet them tomorrow, you don't have to come if you don't want. It's up to you."

"NO! I have to know!" She was more serious than before.

"Alright, just let me do most of the talking okay?" She nodded.

"I can't promise me and sans wont fight, but okay." 

"That's why I don't want you saying much if you can help it, the point of this is to get answers, not end up in a shouting match with mister asshole." Jack burst out laughing.

"Say that to his face I dare you haha!!" She couldn't help the fit of laughter up until a familiar voice said ."

so I'm the arsehole huh?" Kairi turns and frowns slightly.

"Apparently I just did, in a manner of speaking."

"hmm maybe try this on for size kiddo, maybe i'm just too good for you to understand." He chuckled and Jack frowns.

"Why are you even here Sans?"

"well i came to apologize to frisk but I see that I'm clearly the complete bad guy in this situation." Frisk frowned and signed to him.

*I said nothing of that effect. Please don't jump to conclusions.

"Oh don't tell me your ego is bigger than that skull of yours." Kairi replied smartly, apparently having no fear of retribution from the skeleton; which was a first. Normally she was careful about what she said but the expression she wore said that at that moment she didn't care. His smirk was a little crooked and terrifying to Jack.

"mm maybe she don't deserve that apology from me, anyways what would you know you're just a human" 

"AT LEAST WE HAVE KIND SOULS WHILE YOURS IS ONLY FILLED WITH HATE FOR SOMEONE WHO DID NOTHING WRONG!!" Kairi put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Don't bother Jack, after all, those who don't have a heart don't ever understand and never will." She replies coldly. Sans froze like damage done directly to his soul.

"ouch. you hurt me there, but i'll just say this. can someone without a heart really say they are heartless? can someone who's been hurt time and time again really say they wouldn't hate the other without a doubt? that they know they've seen your deaths a billion times over... can you say that someone is heartless?"

"True love doesn't hate, Sans. It doesn't judge, it's always kind, and it's not self serving. True love can stand alone, it doesn't even need to be reciprocated to exist. It merely is." Frisk just sort of stared, glancing between the two, wondering what it was she had missed. For a brief moment there had been something like a deep sadness in Kairi's eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it had been.

"Come on Jack, we have better things to do." His phalanges clenched, digging into the wrist of his bones as he heard that. It was too similar, way too similar to the one he lost... He stayed there, frozen as shadows covered his features as he pulled up his hood and walked off. Jack held Kairi's hand as they head back.

"BYE FRISK!" Frisk waved and then ran off after Sans, wondering about what had made him freeze like that. Frisk knew there had been resets but not what the details were and fighting or not.... Sans was still her friend.

*Are you okay?

"what do you care? you know these resets are only getting more and more painful as it goes, especially when i look at you.. or her and jack."

*Of course I care, you are my friend Sans. Nothing will change that. I'm sorry, but haven't I kept my word? I cannot control her, however. I know it hurts... but maybe this time they will get it right and they will finally stop.

He shifted.

"i don't hate you or them it's just... i'm tired of seeing the people i love die."

*I know that, but she doesn't.

"maybe i need time off from this... maybe go back to the underground."

*I don't think you need to go that far. I'm going away for the week for a convention in Japan. Maybe you should tag along this time. You'd be the only one currently available to actually go this time around. What do you say, buddy?

Back at the car, Kairi pressed her forehead to the steering wheel.  _God damn it..._ She was supposed to make things better not worse! As she sat there the lyrics of a song she knew a little too well came to mind.

 

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_Darlin' you give love a bad name_

 

 


	21. Smoking Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Kairi are fed up and want answers, but it isn't what they think...

Sans nodded and took Frisk's hand in his, Jack watches, as he teleports, from the car window.

"Kairi are you okay, sister!?" She sighs.

"I'm fine.... I just... I shouldn't have said all that. Damn it... I've just made things worse with him."

"I DON'T THINK YOU DID! KAIRI DON'T GET HUNG UP BY THAT GUY!" She sighed again.

"I called him heartless practically, Jack. He doesn't deserve that kind of thing from me or anyone else. I'm going to have to apologize next time I see him." Jack nods.

"I'll be there with you."

"And so will everyone else.... ugh... welp, this can't get worse can it?" With a sigh, she starts the car and takes them back home.

"Let's hope not.

"I don't want to think about how that can get worse... bad enough I have to talk to both him AND Stretch.... "

"So how's Stretch treating ya?" She asks as they drive home. Kairi sighs.

"I think I pissed him off too... I didn't mean to." She then tells Jack about her run-in with Foxtrot in the park.

"You what? KAIRI WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KISSING A GUY YOU JUST MET!!"

"I didn't kiss him! HE kissed ME!"

"Oh, I suppose the same for Blueberry with me then."

"I see. Anyway, he was kind of a cheeky bastard. I didn't expect him to do that. He thought Stretch was my boyfriend too... but Stretch wasn't happy about that. And I had to go and open my big mouth and say "it was just a kiss." .... he took that the wrong way." Jack froze.

"Damn then..." She breathes a bit before calmly falling asleep, of course sleep never was peaceful for her.

"Yup." That was all Kairi said before Jack had fallen asleep. Soon enough she parked the car and carried the sleeping Jack to her room. Jack hissed at Chara in the dreams now that she could see her better.

_"I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!"_

_"Hmmm, maybe you need to be persuaded then.... perhaps I should show you what happened LAST time you refused to poor little Blue...."_

_"W-What?" Jack froze, what was she talking about? "I WONT LET YOU!! NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD! IT'S NOT HAPPENING!"_

_There was a satisfied chuckle...._

_"Then I guess you should see this."_

The dream shifted as Chara showed them the last timeline....

_Blue sat on the floor, bound and gagged, his eyelights were dim and white instead of their usual blue and there were numerous chips and other minor wounds along his bones. Jack could only watch as what looked like her own hands took off the gag._

_"Why? Why Are You Doing This?"_

_"Why? Because I want to see just what it takes to ruin you. Now let's see if I can really make you scream..." The voice was hers, but at the same time, there was something else in it too that made it not. Even as a blade came into view, Blue whimpered._ Jack gasped.

_"Blue!" She ran to his side trying to stop it stop herself, why was this happening?! What happened to cause this? Jack, of course, only ran through; it wasn't something she could stop. It had already happened. Chara's laughter was soon drowned out by the other skeleton's screams of pain and pleas, which only fell on deaf ears. Jack screamed her pain as she hears her own laughter, but it wasn't coming from the other version of her. It was coming from her and she was holding the dust covered knife._

_"NOOOOOO!!!"_ Jack screamed awake to the blackness of the room crying like she'd just murdered kittens. 

"Jack? You okay?"

"NO NO! NO I'M NOT! I'M A MURDER!!" She screamed, eyes alight, looking like hazy sapphires. 

"A murderer? What are you talking about Jack?"

"I- I- I..." She looked like a deer in headlights. Kairi moved over to her, concern in her gaze.

"Calm down, take deep breaths."

"I-I--II CAN'T!" She sobs, she was having an anxiety attack.

"Yes you can, remember, in... out... come on... I know you can do this Jack." She breathed quickly, in and out, before calming, slowly. Kairi waited until she was absolutely sure Jack was calm.

"Now then, was it another nightmare?"

"MMHMM!" She sobbed into her knees. She put her arms around Jack.

"I'm guessing it was worse than before."

"Totally." Jack shook.

"Who was it?" Kair asks softly. Just the word that escapes made her burst into sobs again. Kairi rubs Jack's back.

"If Chara wasn't already dead I swear to Asgore I would kick her ass and then kill her."

"She's not dead... s-shes in me. I-I know be-because she said so."

"That doesn't make her alive."

"Blue.... oh god!" Jack sobbed. "Blue oh gods a timeline... the timelines.. I'm a monster, a monster!!" Kairi hugged her close.

"Calm down okay? It's not your fault. Besides, we're going to get to the bottom of this mess today remember? We have to talk to the others." Jack nods and sniffles.

"Okay." She clings to Kairi until they reach the destination of the much needed conversation. The group was arranged in their living room. They had a huge place, which wasn't unexpected, but it was nicer than most folks could afford for sure. Kari had settled Jack next to her; Stretch lounged on a double seater with Blue, Papyrus and Sans had their own chairs while Edge and Red sat on a sofa.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" Edge asked.

"I'm going to be blunt about this and to the point. We know about the resets." There was a variety of reactions from the group at the mention of this. Edge frowned, Red seemed to start to sweat, Blue's shifting in his seat had stilled, Stretch had sat up straight, Papyrus just looked confused while Sans's eyelights had shrunk. Jack hesitated to speak as Sans seemed to just stare at her.

"We're here for answers."

"k-kid..." Stretch began, he seemed hesitant about it.

"No. No skirting this issue. This is serious and we need to know what's going on."

"A-At least I'd like to." It was then that Sans seemed to suck in a breath.

"well i thought you already would know through your dreams jacko."

"Those aren't very clear." Kairi cut in before he could say more, something in her gaze told him to tread lightly on that subject.

"THEY AREN'T?"

"WHAT EXACTLY DOES JACK'S DREAMS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Papyrus asked, apparently confused.

"I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT AS WELL." It seemed those two were out of the loop out of the entire group. Jack breathed a sigh of fright, she looked to Kairi to help her with this answer. Sans didn't seem to be in the mood to start a fight so he just sat quietly again; he'd stare her down a few more times though in the next few minutes of silence before she finally had the courage to say.

"Why don't you take a picture Sans, it'll last longer." She was red faced as he simply made a grunt and closed his eye sockets.

"sorry you just look too much like the genocide."

"Jack. What did I say earlier? Sans, that was a low blow even for you."

"heh, sue me; i don't care." He closed his eye sockets as Jack closed her own in sadness, for what she had no idea.

"You know, you're making it REAL hard to find a reason to apologize for the other day Sans. At any rate, you probably know the most about all of this. Maybe that's why you don't care anymore, because you've seen it so much you've become completely numb to it all."

"tch whatever." He got up to leave the room, Jack reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Sans, it would help me and her a lot." Sans sighs.

"fine."

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Blue asked hesitantly.

"I guess I'll start with the worst part of it... Blue... Jack had a nightmare about you recently. My question then is, is it true or is Chara messing with her?"

"OH GOD!!" Jack sobbed into her hands, the gorup looked uncomfortable with it, like it was alien for them to see. 

"Sorry Jack, but we need to know."

"I.... It W-Wasn't Jack." Blue's voice wavered a bit even as he managed to get it out. Jack looked to Blue, shifting a bit as the pain of uncertainty filled her.

"Who, Blue? Who?" He didn't say a word, his eyelights shifted though. In fact, everyone was staring at Jack's sister at that point. After a moment the implication began to hit her.

"Wait.... what?"


	22. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will they do now that they know the truth? How can they fight off Chara and keep events from repeating themselves again?

Jack looked at her in confusion.

"K-Kairi?" She stumbled back as someone had slapped her.

"I don't... understand... h-how?" The skeletons seemed to shift all in various forms of uncomfortableness but it was Red who answered.

"it's simple... Chara wants Jack's soul to reset back... but the truth is Jack won't let her. she's been trying to get to Jack through you.  **you**  are the reason for all the resets. every. single. time. somethin' happens and... well... we've had to kill you.... again... and again... and again." Jack's eyes widened as things began to click into place.

"y-you..." As she whispered the words she felt horrible, pained; like she been sucker punched in the gut.

"IT'S YOU!" Sans pushed Jack into a seat before she did something rash.

"wait don't jump to conclusions just yet jack, it's not her fault really." Kairi sat there for a moment, floored at the realization. Not just the fact that she'd been the one responsible for the nightmare Jack had witnessed the night before, but that every dream... every single nightmare... she'd done all those horrible things Jack had always been dreaming about and was the reason for the resets... 

"I... oh God Jack... I'm so sorry.... I..." The words barely were able to make it past her lips. There was no way she could stay there. Not now that she knew what she'd done... She was out the door before Jack could blink.

"KAIRI WAIT!!" Jack ran out the door after her; she wasn't about to just let some odd fate keep them apart. Kairi didn't stop though, and it seemed that, despite being older, she hadn't lost the ability to outpace Jack. She panted and jumped over a gate just in time to see Sans teleport in front of Kairi, snatching her up from her flight. 

"come on kid, we're not even finished with the conversation back there."

"I... can't... I don't want that to happen again! Let me go!" There was a desperate plea in her tone, laced with heavy guilt.

"Let me go or just end it now before I do something else!"

"shh.. do you even know how much it hurts me and them to see you this way? to see you be afraid of us..." He whispered quietly as he hugged her close, not letting go but also not taking her anywhere either. Once she'd caught her breath again, Jack left the two alone, aware the other could probably handle things. She returned to find Blue and the other fussing skelebros in debate about what to do.

Kairi simply broke down.

"Please.... I don't want to hurt you..." She managed through broken sobs.

"try as you might kiddo, you couldn't even come close to touching me even after you dusted blue." There was a small hesitation before he continued "but that's not why i'm here. i'm here to help fix your problem like we tried to the last few times." She was silent a long time.

"If you knew this would happen... why didn't you just kill me when you met me? To save us all the trouble?"

"now where would the fun in that be? kid, i'm a judge - of course you know that - but I only pass judgement on a soul who's dying, broken, or evil. you're no where near evil. you're determined, like jack, and kind underneath a bit of dark. that's what i like about ya." There was another few moments of silence.

"I thought you said you hated all humans." She muttered.

"hate is such a strong word.... they begin grow on ya after a few hundred times of death and timelines." She didn't say anything after that. She wasn't sure what to say, the tears wouldn't stop though. The guilt was like a weight on her soul and she just stood there, since she was perfectly aware the skeleton had no intention of letting her just run off again. He sighs. "don't cry, it's not a good look on you. you've cried too much in our timelines." She couldn't help it though, eventually she'd just exhausted herself and pass out from the emotional upheaval.

"let's get you to bed, my star." He whispered as he carried her back to the house.

Kairi was out like a light. Sans sighed as the group stared at him when he'd carried her inside and was still doing so even after he'd returned. "alright i think its time everybody get to bed" Blue pouted a bit.

"IT'S ONLY 3:00 IN THE AFTERNOON!" 

"sans is right though. we could all use a nap." Stretch replied. "this hasn't been an easy afternoon." Jack wondered where she'd rest until Sans showed her to the room where Kairi was resting. Jack lay next to her sister but felt uneasy now that she knew the cause was her; maybe she could feel stronger... The household was quiet, but that didn't mean sweet dreams.... Kairi was plagued by nightmares now of things that had been done.... Jack was plagued by the torrential backlash. Needless to say about an hour later half the household was woken by a tormented shriek. Jack was the first one by her side, clinging and hushing the shaking form; petting her hair back. Sans was actually the first skeleton to appear among their hosts.

"I-is she okay?" Jack asks after a moment. Sans said nothing, Kairi was just as silent now, quivering. Sans might be cold from everything but he didn't have the heart to tell Jack all the details he knew from prior resets... Jack shifted as Sans moved to the two of them, he took over. His tone soft.

"shh" She didn't say anything, didn't make a sound, just quivered in his embrace; whether it was fear or in horror of what she had seen was hard to say. Jack looked at Sans, he nodded - as if reading her mind - and gathered Kairi up to take her downstairs.

"come on, i know a home cooked remedy that makes me feel better from rough nights." She mumbles something as he carries her down the stairs, it was so soft that even he almost missed it. The words seeming steeped in resignation that the world she had known, everything that she had thought she had known to be truth, had simply been torn asunder. A single look only hours ago and she'd had an answer she hadn't been prepared for and for her.... everything had crumbled. Yet, her words, though soft, seemed to have some finality to them.           

"People like me should be burning in hell...."


	23. Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of truth.

"no no noo. you're already there; if anything I should be a thousand times over, but i've already been there. we've all been there. you've suffered enough." Sans kicked open the refrigerator, juggling her, the milk and chocolate mix. She doesn't look at him.

"After all I've done... I don't deserve anything less... I saw it all.... so much.... I... I can't redeem myself."

"do you even hear yourself honey? we've all had things we regret" He said, Stretch looked on from the stairs, concerned. Blue was a couple steps up and Edge was at the bottom; yawning, Red was beside him while Papyrus just helped Sans in the kitchen with the hot coco that was now simmering.

"It's true though." She mumbled, but that was it. She didn't seem too responsive otherwise, as if she didn't even know the others were there. Sans hummed a lullaby he used to sing Papyrus as Jack took her from him; she smiled, thanking him.

"don't thank me yet kiddo." She didn't respond to Jack at all.

"Kairi." She just held her as they poured out the unused cocoa. "Oh curse my soul!" She doesn't say anything; Jack tried to get her to drink the cocoa, patting her back. "Please Kairi!" Eventually she sips a little at the coco, but nothing else.

"There we go; see, no one's gonna hurt ya." Jack sat Kairi into her lap like Kairi did for her a hundred times when they were younger. She brushed her hair back, braiding it to be comfortable in sleep. Kairi eventually finishes the drink but doesn't seem to respond to anything else though Jack murmurs reassuring things to her. She doesn't really seem to react to them, let alone look at anyone anymore. Jack sighs at this. Well... they had wanted answers, but neither of them had seemed to be prepared for what it was they had gotten. She simply closed her eyes and lay there like a doll. Not moving or responding, barely even breathing beyond what was needed. The others were uneasy about this on varied levels; this had never happened in any of the other timelines. Edge seemed the least affected by it, but he poked her a couple of times to try and elect a response. Only frowning when she did nothing. Red seemed on edge because of that. Blue seemed to be worried, but didn't try anything himself; he seemed too uncertain to attempt anything. Papyrus wasn't any better than Blue and Stretch seemed to mirror Sans. Sans was the most pained of all to see her this way because he was the closest in relationships every timeline; that had been true up until this timeline. Not enough time had passed this time around for her to make any connection. 

Groaning, Sans told the group he'd be in the workshop clearing his head. None of them stopped him, few blamed him really. This was a mess. He winced as their eyes needled him as he went back to the shop; it held everything and anything in equipment, a portal back to the Underground which was a counter active in progress for resets. It was meant to fix the loop permanently, at least that was the hope. Several of the others left for their jobs. Life went on after all. Sans sighed as he got to work on a molecular structure that glowing, what looked like a timeline appeared; numbers and all. The information that appeared was all in Wingdings. A font only a few of them could read, Sans being one of them.

"let's see..." He counted the almost seeming trillions of wingdings. "so it can't work without them... why asgore why!" He whispered. Jack, meanwhile, just tried to get Kairi to at least speak to her. She doesn't make a sound. Those who don't have work are left to either comfort Jack or roam about restlessly with the uneasy tension. Each concerned in their own way. 

"Oh gods... this is my fault, all my fault! I wish she and I never found out our fates!!" Sans was frustrated when he came back, if one ever saw a skeleton frustrated. It was the to the point he even bit Red's head off for asking 'so how's your second job?' Red sighed.

"sorry... i was just trying to lighten the mood. didn't mean to offend you." He pinched his bone bridge

"i'm sorry...." Now that was something new, did she really affect him that much?

"we're all worried, i get it." Sans nodded, glancing over at Jack but was in the first to break eye contact. Kairi simply seemed to sleep for the moment, though it didn't seem to be like normal as she lay, curled up; shivering but not making a sound. Jack parted her hair and brushed the locks away from her eyes, shushing and reassuring her. She just quivers, curling up into a ball. Sans couldn't stand it any longer.

"i'm going to work. might be back late." Jack stand to burden them any longer, so she took Kairi home. Every day after work she  would force her to shower, eat, go to the bathroom, go to bed... and every day she would tell her about how her own day, trying to get a response from her. It was wearing her down, however, the joy in her eyes seemed to dim and the nightmares only got worse. One day, after a day of work, Jack came back to an empty house.

"Kairi!!!!" She cried like a dying animal. Sans awoke from his slumber with the feeling that something wasn't right.

No one paid too much attention to her as she walked past them in the city. Jack called Frisk first, then Sans whom said he'd look after hearing about the disappearance. He didn't need to though, he knew exactly where she'd gone. This had happened before. He'd lost count how many times really. She was standing on the edge of a building. Looking down at the people below, dozens who were completely oblivious to her and that she was one step away from meeting death. Soon enough magic glowed around her, turning her around and keeping her from jumping.

"really kid? am i gonna have to chain to to my door like last time!?" She doesn't reply. Frustrated with everything, he gently slapped her cheek gently.

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME KAIRI I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I MEAN JACK CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" He actually was yelling and crying, the pain had pushed him to breaking point ."do you even realize how many times I've had to stop you from killing yourself? how many times I wish it had been me and not you in pain? how many times i've see you cry yourself to sleep? how many times kairi huh!?!" She stared at him sadly.

"I just want it all to end.... I don't want to do this... Why do you keep stopping me?"

"because... because..." _oh damn it sans just say it!_ he couldn't stop it, couldn't stop the truth from being true. "IT'S CAUSE I LOVE YOU!!"  She seems to flinch back, though she couldn't move back as she was held in his magic.

"How can you love something like me?" Sans couldn't take it anymore, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was nothing romantic like so many books and movies made such things to be, and it was full of desperation... 

"because ... i love you and that's all there is to it. i've lost you one too many times and I'm trying to fix this so we could be together again!" His sockets seemed to glisten with pained tears, his soul bared. "please." She offered no resistance.

"I don't understand." It was all she said, stepping down from the edge. 


	24. Trust

"well... you're beautiful, funny... and you make me stay alive." He took one of her hands into his. "y-you complete my soul. without you.... i am nothing. everything is nothing. hell i would have found a way to kill myself if it hadn't been for you!" 

"I'm sorry." There was a story there, somewhere, amidst all the times they'd met... all the times they had repeated things over and over again. Things she hadn't remembered until now.... that had been blocked from her ever knowing. Ever realizing the truth that had been in front of her.

"please stop saying you're sorry. please just trust me!"  She closed her eyes a moment, as if to settle her thoughts, before opening them and moving to him; taking his face gently into her hands.

"Alright. I trust you." She murmurs quietly. He seemed to calm down then, almost like someone had flipped a switch. She places a kiss to his forehead gently, a blush spreads along his cheekbones.

 "now let's get ya back to your sister before she finds you gone and kicks both are arses!" He teleported them both back to the home, Kairi stumbled a little from the dizziness of it but he steadied her.

"What a rush.... kinda like being on a roller coaster..." She mutters.

"heh yeah, but to me it's like everything stops and then i'm there. but i have to think about where i'm going."

"Makes sense I guess.... I never was much for the technical side of those kinds of things... never could wrap my head around all the mathematics and lingo."

"heh sweetheart i am the nerd of mathematical lingo. we all are so might wanna get used to it." He grins.

"I'll leave that stuff to you guys then."

"great." He took her your hand and walked through the door of the home to find everyone surrounding Jack in a strange pile of bones of concern. "hey, got room for two more?" The group looks over, the skeletons seem to brighten instantly, or a few did anyway. Jack saw her the next moment Kairi on the floor, a resounding smack filled the room.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT?! HOW COULD YOU!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!!" Sans inched away to hide in the mass of skeletons, not wanting to get caught in all of the mess. She didn't reply to that nor flinch away; she'd pretty much been expecting it. Jack then flung herself into Kairi's embrace with a sob.

"You would have been okay. You have the others." She murmured, though she lightly rubbed Jack's back gently.

"Noo... noo." Jack sobbed. "I won't let you just leave me, you're my sister; you're the only family I have left!!" 

"That's not true anymore." She murmurs gently. "Whether we admit it or not... they're family too." Jack just sobbed as the other skeletons fidgeted, uncomfortable with Jack crying as she had been for the last several hours. She sighs and does her best to comfort Jack, though she's exhausted herself. Jack clung to her but her dreams later that night were anything but good; they're just as mysterious, if not more vivid, then they'd been before. Neither of the girls are able to have a good sleep, which just exhausts Kairi all the more but there's nothing to be done about it. Jack decided, in her dreams, to run from Chara. Unlike Jack's dreams, however, Kairi couldn't run.... and each timeline got worse and worse...

 _"K-kairi! Please!!"_ Jack cried in her dreams, the distress being picked up by Kairi whose dreams only got worse as a result.

 _"NOOOO!"_ Jack's dream ended just before Chara could fully rip out her soul. Jack shrieks awake in utter fear and backed away from Sans who'd just came to check.

"whoa Jack calm down it's only- oof!" She had hit him over the head with a nearby lamp. Kairi was quivering on the bed, her breathing was more shallow than normal... and even more strangely was the dull purple soul hovering over her.... it gave off a weak glow in the dark room... so could anyone blame Jack for freaking out? Sans eye lights widened as he pushed it back into her chest immediately and used a soul chain to keep it down; it wouldn't lock her away per say, but at least stop whatever made it come out in the first place. "alright i vote you two sleep separately till we figure something out... unngh." He held his skull. "and and man can you use a lamp."

"I don't think we should." Kari murmurs, quivering.

"and whys that? seriously i'm tired and tired of you two screaming and waking me up specifically."

"Because I'm the only thing standing between her..." Points shakily to Jack before looking back at him. "And Chara." He froze.

"it's really bad isn't it?" He knew he had to get to work on something.

"Depends on your definition of "bad" I s-suppose." He sighed.

"kairi later tomorrow i want you and jack in my workshop."

"W-what? Why?"

"to run some tests. maybe i can help you keep control of chara." She looks over at Jack, to see what her sister says about this.

"W-Well we could give it s-shot." She whispered. Kairi looked back at Sans.

"We'll be there then."

"good." He sighed. "now i expect you two to sleep, okay?" Kairi shrugs, laying back down. There was no guarantee of that; Sans closed the door and Jack burst out, quietly crying. She moved over to do her best to console Jack until she was sure her sister was asleep again. Jack snores softly like a pet, shifting in her sleep in her sister's arms before the morning came. Kairi, on the other hand, didn't sleep for the rest of the evening. Keeping watch over Jack. She yawns awakening in pain as she shifts away from the wall and her sister; Jack went to see what's up downstairs.

"Herm w-whatcha making there Paps?" Kairi had followed Jack down, not having said anything. She seemed only slightly more responsive than she had been before, still not saying much nor actually looking at anyone. At least not intentionally.

"GOOD MORNING JACK! I AM AH... ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THESE THINGS YOU HUMANS CALL FLAPJACKS." So far there were several on a stack and a couple on the ceiling... those in the stack were burnt a bit but all in all not as bad as they could be. Kari sat at the table, but just stared at the thing silently. She didn't seem to have a lot of energy, it was like she'd traded places with one of the skeleton brothers. Stretch was the second one in the kitchen behind his brother who had bounded in with his usual energy.

"GOOD MORNING!" Jack shifted completely a bit back away from her, worried for her yet she'd refused to flipping answer Jack or was trying to ignore the power they knew would soon consume one of them. Kairi simply did not seem to have the energy as she lay her head on the table and was out like a light. Whatever she had done last night had taken a lot out of her.

"Sans what do we do?" Jack asked him when he came downstairs. 

"about?" Jack pointed to Kairi who seemed to be dead to the world. He sighs a bit.

"i'll have to run a few tests before i know for sure. this isn't an easy fix kiddo." She squeezed Kairi's hand in fear for her well being. She opens an eye.

" 's okay." She mumbles. Jack looked from Sans to the other skeletons, who just shrug and go about their business. Sans led the two of them to his workshop. Jack breathed a wow at the intricate contraptions that littered the table and the walls shiny white cold steeliness to everything.

"don't touch anything." He said it with a near quiet 'I'll kill you if you break it' tone, which was contrast to his jovial smile. Kairi seemed to flinch in response, but of course she didn't need to be told to not touch anything. Her gaze barely skimming around her before she found an empty spot on the floor and simply sat. Sans hummed a tune as he searched for the device that scans soul health as well as monitored activity. Kairi seems to just study her nails, picking dirt out from under them... imaginary or not. Jack was a tad nervous from the looks of the contraption. "alright hold still."

It looked like one of those wands the bag checkers wave over a person to check for weapons at the airport. She had no trouble sitting still, not really even noticing what the device was or looked like. Sans waved it over Kairi, hovering as - like the airport one - it squealed. Kairi was silent, almost like he's not there. Sans breathed a sigh of relief.

"well.. nothing fishy." He says with a genuine smile. Kairi looked up for the first time and gave him a faint smile before looking down at her nails again. Sans shifted, a bit uncomfortable with the smile of trust; not that he understood why it caused him to feel that way. He did want her to trust him after all.

 

 

 


End file.
